


Midoriya and His Monster! In.....DIAL H!

by dramatic_spoon



Series: Midoriya and His Monster! [3]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Dial H For Hero, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Audience Participation, Crossover, Hero dial, Magic-User Midoriya Izuku, Spacebattles is a bad influence, Vigilante Midoriya Izuku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:07:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 20,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23762827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dramatic_spoon/pseuds/dramatic_spoon
Summary: Midoriya and Spot have finally become superheroes!....Or at least vigilantes.But what does that mean when more vigilantes arrive on the scene?Who does he dial?
Series: Midoriya and His Monster! [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1659577
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	1. DIAL O-R-I-G-I-N!

The alarm went off.

Midoriya tossed off his covers and left the room. Spot stood in the kitchen cooking something.

“Ah, Good morning Izuku.”

“Morning Spot…..What’s that smell?”

“Ah, blood sausage. Would you like some, or are you just going to eat your usual?”

“I guess I’ll have some,” Midoriya responded as placed two slices of bread on a plate, “It’s not going to be gross like that other thing, is it?”

“Pig’s blood is a delicacy in some countries,” Spot scoffed.

“That doesn’t mean I want to eat it.”

Midoriya snapped his fingers over the bread engulfing the two in a small burst of flame. With another snap, the flames vanished revealing his toast.

“You really shouldn’t be doing that.”

“It’s faster,” Midoriya replied as he spread butter and jam on the toast.

Spot rolled his eyes as he placed a sausage on Midoriya’s plate. After a slight moment of hesitation, Midoriya picked up the sausage with his fork and bit into it. He frowned as he started to chew, but after a while his expression changed to enjoyment. After another moment, he swallowed.

“It’s not bad.”

“I told you.”

**\-----**

Midoriya paused at the entrance of school and looked up at it again.

He had finally done it.

He was attending U.A…...Although it wasn’t as part of the hero program. As one of Japan’s most prestigious schools, it still had an excellent general education program.

He still was embarrassed that he barely scrapped by with 65 points on the entrance exam, but he still was able to ma-

“Hey! Midoriya!”

A hand slammed onto his back, breaking him out of his thoughts. A grinning face stared back at him from behind thick, obscuring glasses.

“What’s up? You forgot something or what?”

“Please don’t do that, Kubitoru.”

Midoriya turned around to fully face him: a boy of medium build, his eyes hidden behind thick, coke bottle glasses. Around his neck was a metallic brace of sort.

**Kubitoru Ginnosuke  
Quirk: Neck Extension. Can extend his next up to 50 feet!**

“Seriously though, it’s been like three weeks. Are you still starstruck?”

“Well….yeah,” he admitted, “I mean, I’m not in the Hero Course….”

“Pfft, that’s overrated stuff. C’mon man. You wanna be saved by a dude who’s quirk is extending his neck?”

“Well-”

“I’m pretty sure that was a hypothetical question,” a female voice cut in.

Kubitoru and Midoriya turned to look at the new speaker. A girl with the head of a bird: Yellow feathers with white feathers around her eyes and a black beak.

**Takanashi Hinane  
Quirk: Birdcall: Can communicate and understand birds!**

“It’s exciting though,” Takanashi continued, “When I was little I wanted to be a hero, but now….”

She shrugged.

“Well, we better get going.”

The two nodded and continued through the gate.

“I did want to ask, Midoriya,” Takanashi continued, “….I had a bit of trouble with the English work, would you mind?”

“Me? Wouldn’t-”

Another hand slammed down on Midoriya’s back, knocking him to the ground. Kubitoru and Takanashi turned to look at the newcommer: a tall, brown-skinned athletic looking girl with long black hair tied back in a ponytail.

**Diana Marston  
American Exchange Student  
Quirk: ?**

“It’s good to see you again, Izuku! You as well Hinane and Ginnosuke.” She declared in decent Japanese.

“Good Morning Marston,” Takanashi politely replied.

“Hey.”

“Ah, what awaits today?” she continued, “What-”

“Well you’re at least cheerful this morning,” another voice cut in.

The group turned to look at the new speaker: a gaunt, pale boy with wild, messy indigo hair and dark bags under his eyes. He sighed deeply.

**Shinsou Hitoshi  
Quirk: Brainwashing: Can control those who listen and respond to his voice.**

“Ah! Good Morning to you, Hit-”

“Whatever.”

Marston trailed off as Shinsou walked off into the school.

“.....I still don’t get what his deal is,” Kubitoru frowned.

“It’s….touchy,” Takanashi sighed, “He’s been like that since I’ve known him.”

“Well, whatever.”

**\----**

Midoriya took his seat and glanced to his right. A mousy girl with long black hair and glasses continued to read her book.

**Tousan Takeko  
Quirk: ?**

“Good Morning Tousan.”

“Good Morning,” She replied, not looking away from her book.

“....Ok….” He trailed off as the teacher walked in.

**\----**

Midoriya dug into his katsudon bowl as Kubitoru started on his ramen, while Takanashi and Marston continued to talk. Tousan walked pass them, carrying her tray.

“Ah! Takeko! Join us!” Marston called out and waved.

“I’ll pass.”

“Hrm,” She caught Shinsou in the corner of her eye, “Hi-”

“No.”

“But _I_ will accept, darling.” Another voice responded.

Someone took the seat next to Marston: a Purple haired girl.

**Ueda Haruko  
Quirk: ?**

“Ah! Haruko, It is good to see you, my friend!” Marston patted her on the back.

The force of the pat caught Ueda off guard as her hair flipped over. After a moment Ueda pushed it out of her face and smiled.

“I’m doing well, thank you for asking.”

“Ah, Ueda, how did the thing go?” Takanashi asked.

“What thing?” Midoriya asked.

“Ah, I had my first gig last weekend,” Ueda beamed, “and I think it went fabulously! The audience was enraptured, the applause was magnificent and-”

“Didn’t they just hire you to do a magic show at the seven year old’s birthday?” Kubitoru interrupted.

Ueda scowled at him, “It was a six year old, and I think it went fantastically.”

“Pfft, of course it’s a kid, who else would get excited about _magic_?”

**\----**

“See you guys tomorrow,” Midoriya waved goodbye as they left the school.

He continued down the street and quickly glanced around. After making sure no one was following him, he stepped into the alleyway.

“Spot, you there?”

The demon stepped out from behind a dumpster.

“Ready?”

“Ready.” Midoriya replied with a grin.

He snapped his fingers and became engulfed in a cloud of smoke. A moment later, he stepped out of it, dressed in a black pants, a green shirt, and dark green duster. He tugged on his red gloves for a moment and ran his hands through his hair to slick them back.

“How’s that?”

“Why do you bother? You always put a hat on.”

“It’s all about appearances, Spot.”

Midoriya pulled out a wide brimmed hat and placed it on his head. As he adjusted it, shadows covered his face, obscuring his features. With a snap of his fingers, smoke began to appear around him, obscuring his features and apperance.

Spot rolled his eyes as he took Midoriya’s backpack from him.

“I don’t have to come with you this time, do I?”

“Only if you want to.”

“Well, they’re starting a new show with that actor I like so….”

“It’s ok, Spot, I’ll see you at home.”

“Don’t be late.”

**\----**

They continued their way down the street. As they passed an alleyway, something rolled out and bumped into their foot.

“...What’s this?”

They picked it up and looked it over: the remains of some old piece of technology, the only part that really seemed to remain was the dial.

They had seen something like that in a history book, something about how phones looked early in their history.

“What’s a piece of junk doing here?” they wondered outloud.

As they continued to look over it, they noticed something within the dial.

“....are those letters? Is that English?”

They drew the dial back to the first letter.

“H.”

They stopped and released it. A moment later, they drew it back again.

“E.”

And again.

“R.”

And the last one.

“O.”

**\----**

She mentally kicked herself again as she stumbled.

She _had_ to leave the mixer early.

She _had_ let Ami talk her into one more drink that she’d like.

And then they showed up.

Where the hell were all the heroes?

Something shot past her. As she tried to stop, she tripped and crumpled to the floor.

“Dammit, Yamarashi, you almost hit her,” someone else growled.

“Hey, you try and stop her next time.”

She looked back as they approached: a sketchy looking man covered in quills, another with a single large eye and a third who appeared as an athromorphic badger.

“We ca-”

The cyclops was cut off as something flew towards him and pinned his arm to the wall. He glanced up to see what appeared to be shuriken made out of swiss cheese.

“...what the….”

Someone landed on the ground between the woman and the men. As the dust settled, they all saw the newcomer: a tall, well-built man dressed in white samurai armor. A flowing, milky-looking beard and moustache appeared out from beneath his kabuto helm.

They all realized it at the same moment: His helmet was shaped like a milk carton, his armor was built out of what appeared to be milk bottles, cheese, yougurt containers and other dairy products. The pommel at the end of his sword was shaped like a milk bottle.

“Evil-doers! You have one last chance to leave before you face the wrath of….DAMIYOGURT! LORD OF LACTOSE! THE DAIMIYO OF DAIRY!”

“.....Ok, what the fuck is this guy?”

“Never heard of him.”

“Guys, help me get this stupid thing of-”

Damiyogurt hurled a handful of eggs at his opponents. The quilled one and badger quickly ducked out of the way as they splattered against the cyclops and wall, covering him in gunk.

“Is this….is this cheese?” the cyclops asked, “What the fuck.”

“Okay, this is stupid, we can just-”

Damiyogurt shot forward and drew his katana, revealing a sticky looking white blade. He slashed at the quilled thug, splattering him with more white gunk.

“Hey! What the….is….is this yo-”

The breath went out of him as Damiyogurt slammed into him, knocking him against the wall, next to his companion.

“I fucking hate yogurt! What the hell!”

Damiyogurt turned to the last one, only to find him long gone. He sheathed his blade and turned to the woman.

“Ma’m, are you all right?” he asked as he offered a hand.

“I...yes. Thank you.”

“No need to thank me, it’s all in a day’s work!”

**\----**

**HEY KIDS!**

Do _**You**_ want to see your very own hero show up in the pages of **Midoriya and His Monster! In….DIAL H!**?

Leave your ideas in the comments and look for them in the next installments of **Midoriya and His Monster!**

All suggestions that get used will be properly credited to the creator!

What are you waiting for?  
Just pick up that Dial and send in your suggestions today!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part three means we go back into the fun stuff.
> 
> DIAL H FOR HERO! initially started back in 1966 in the pages of _The House of Mystery_ , staring Robby Reed and friends who used a mysterious phone dial to transform into various bizarre and amazing heroes like King Candy, Giant Boy, King Viking and so on, but it was completely random.  
> the series ended in 1968.
> 
> If this concept sounds familiar, Ben 10 was most likely inspired by the Hero Dial.
> 
> Then in 1980s, they got a reboot that kind of suffered a lot in the dark age.
> 
> 2003 gave us H.E.R.O., which was also a bit of a darker reboot, which involved a serial killer trying to get his hands on the Hero dial.
> 
> Then, in 2012 and the New 52, we got DIAL H, a vertigo-style reboot that brought us Boy Chimney, Captain Lachrymose and Cock-A-Hoop.
> 
> Finally, in 2019 Wonder Comics released Dial H, which is a very good series that you ought to read. Part of the charm is the heroes are all given art-shifts to really show they come out of different eras, artist and styles.
> 
> Midoriya's classmates are largely based off of other ideas.
> 
> Kubitoru is the Mekanek expy I mentioned that I was going to put into _Sheep Go to Heaven_ if I continued into the Provisional License arc.
> 
> Hinane is the constant OC who keeps popping up.
> 
> Tousan is a crowd filler from a different idea.
> 
> Marston and Ueda are obvious. Or not.
> 
> Originally, I had pitched the idea of Midoriya getting the Hero Dial, and the idea of him trying to pass it off as a quirk.  
> Part of the pitch meant making up ridiculous superheroes for him to transform into and DAIMYOGURT! THE LORD OF LACTOSE! DAMIYO OF DAIRY! SHOGUN OF SOUR CREAM! was one of the heroes I made up.  
> He seemed to be the most popular, so he was the first.
> 
> I am totally serious about people sending in their idea for heroes to be used, it was something the old silver age comic did. Harlan Ellison even submitted a villain.
> 
> So now the question is... _WHO DIALS H?_


	2. DIAL T-E-A-M-U-P!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Midoriya meets his....friends?

“Hey Midoriya!”

Marston, Takanashi and Kubitoru crowded around his desk.

“What’s up?”

“Have you seen this?”

Kubitoru placed his phone on the desk and started to play a video. Shakey, grainy video of a large man in white Samurai armor battling a villain played. Midoriya frowned as the Samurai pulled out a large club shaped like a milk bottle and blocked his opponent’s claws.

“What’s this?”

“Some new hero, they said his name is Damiyogurt or something.”

“....Is that cheese?”

“He apparently fights crime with the power of dairy,” Marston nodded solemnly.

“....That’s kind of gross.”

“You ever heard of this guy?” Kubitoru asked.

“Never. Maybe he’s new?”

“Or maybe he’s a vigilante?” Takanashi proposed, “I mean, most new heroes typically introduce themselves to the public first.”

“Perhaps he wanted a dynamic, action-filled debut?” Marston suggested, “Sometimes they do that in America.”

“That….seems unlikely,” Midoriya replied.

“Maybe someone else knows more?” Marston looked around, “Ah! Haruko! Takeko!”

“Hmmm?” Ueda came over.

Tousan sighed and closed her book. After a moment she came over.

“What is it?”

“Have you seen this?”

“....Is that cheese?” Ueda gagged, “Ewww.”

“.....So is he a new hero?”

“We think he might be a vigilante or something.”

“Hrm.”

“What are you all looking at?” Shinsou interrupted.

“New hero.” Kubitoru held the phone out to him.

“.....Is that cheese?”

“I think so.”

“Who fights people with _cheese_?”

**\----**

“....Look, Izuku, I’m just telling you what I know.”

Usagiyama shuffled some papers around, her phone on the table.

“There’s no records of any new heroes or sidekicks calling themselves ‘Damiyogurt’ anywhere. Maybe he could be a transferred hero from somewhere, but those would also be in the system by now. That shit has to be done like, months in advanced.”

“..So then he’s probably a vigilante?” Midoriya's voice came out of her phone.

“I’m guessing. He’s pretty damn devoted to his theme if he’s got a costume and weapons for it. I can’t promise anything, but I’ll keep an eye out for any info on him, alright?”

“Thanks Mirko.”

“No problem kid. By the way, I’m gonna need your help. I’ve got this stupid thing about people trying to revive Destro. Some moron cult leader calling himself something like Brother Power or something.”

“Necromancy usually doesn’t work the way they want, but I can follow through.”

“Good, I’ll send you the details. Talk to you later.”

**\----**

Midoriya hung up his phone and tucked it away. He sighed, blowing some of the smoke away from his face.

“Nothing?” Spot asked.

“She doesn’t know either. I doubt Mr. Hearn knows anything about him either,”

“So what are you going to do?”

“For now….” Midoriya’s phone rang. He pulled it back out and looked over the message.

“Mirko wanted me to follow through with this cult she found.”

“I’m going to have to shrink down, aren’t it?”

“Yep.”

“I do hate this spell,” Spot groaned as he placed a mask on.

Energy swirled around Spot as he shrunk in size. After a moment, Midoriya picked up the tiny Spot and slipped him into his breast pocket.

“Let’s go.”

**\----**

Midoriya peeked through the skylight again. People in robes and hoods stood around an altar. Atop the altar laid a white mannequin dressed in a black jacket, red cravat, white pants, a blonde wig tied up in a ponytail, and a splotch of black paint across the eyes. In front of it, stood a thin man with wild red hair, thin shaded glasses and a maniacal look on his face.

“THIS IS IT!” the man gestured towards the mannequin, “TONIGHT! We bring back our savior Destro and retake what is ours!”

“Spot, how many people do you see in there?”

“I count at least thirty, I don’t think you can do this on your own, Izuku.”

“Codenames when we’re on patrol,”

“I’m not calling you that until we’re s….” Spot trailed off, “What’s that?”

“What?”

Spot pointed off to the side of the leader as purple smoke began to appear next to him.

“That’s not part of whatever he’s doing,” Spot frowned.

The Cult Leader glanced to his side and noticed the smoke.

“What the….”

The smoke began to spin around and exploded into a shower of sparks, fireworks and confetti. The silhouette of the figure appeared surrounded by smoke.

“PRESENTING…..” a loud bombastic female voice boomed.

The smoke vanished, revealing a young woman in a black, white and purple jumpsuit, white gloves and thigh-high black boots. Her face was obscured by a long, purple and silver hooded cape and purple Venetian mask, framing it in shadows.

“The ONE, the ONLY, the MAGNIFICENT……”

She posed before the cult.

“THE GREAT AND POWERFUL MISS FORTUNE!”

Everyone stared in silence as she scanned the room.

“....Now, there’s a bit more of you than I’d typically like in my audience, but we can make do,” she mused.

“Hold on, Spot.”

“Don’t just stand there and ge-”

The skylight shattered as Midoriya leapt through it and landed on one of the cultist. He glanced up at Miss Fortune.

“.....You?” she sighed, “Beat it, I’m a solo act. There’s only enough space in the limelight for one.”

“I was here first,”

“....Shit, there’s two of them?” One of the cultist looked at another.

“It’s just those stupid vigilantes!” the leader cried out, “Do you think a pair of superhero wannabes will besmirch the good name of Destro? Take them out!”

Sparks crackled from one of the Cultist’s hands as he turned towards Midoriya.

“All right then,” Midoriya grumbled to himself.

Golden energy swirled around his hands as he leapt backwards away from the electric user. In the meantime, another cultist held out his arms towards Miss Fortune as tentacles shot out.

“Ick, please,” With a wave of her hand the tentacles shot towards each other and knotted each other.

“On your left!” Midoriya called out as he ducked under a clawed swipe and kicked his opponent in the chest.

“What?”

Rope shot out and wrapped itself around Miss Fortune.

“Oh. That’s what you meant,” She turned and flashed a dazzling smile at the rope wielder.

“Wanna see a magic trick? Don’t blink.”

She vanished in a puff of purple smoke, leaving slack, knotted rope. Before the rope wielder could respond, something smashed against the back of his head and he dropped to the ground. Miss Fortune stood behind him, rubbing her hand.

“Don’t damage the merchandise, please.”

“Alright Monster, let’s go!”

Midoriya pulled Spot out of his pocket and tossed him at another cultist. With a snap of his fingers, Spot began to grow, until he returned to his normal size. With a roar, he picked up one of the cultist and flung him at group of them.

“Neat trick,” Miss Fortune complimented Spot, “Hey Big guy, I’m always looking for an assistant.”

“I’m not interested,” Spot replied as he traded blows with a large, rocky cultist.

“Pfft,” Miss Fortune rolled her eyes.

“THAT’S ENOUGH!”

The three turned their attention to the cult leader. Behind him, a set of bay doors opened.

“I’ve had enough of whatever stupid nonsense you two have been spewing. I was going to save this for later but, I think It’ll do.”

As he spoke, a horde of white mannequins all dressed in the same clothing as the Destro mannequin approached.

“....How many do you see?” Miss Fortune asked.

“I have no idea.”

“I’ll make an example of you two to show what happens to those who oppose BROTHER POWER!”

The wall exploded into rubble as something smashed its way into the building. Brother Power threw up an arm to shield his face while Miss Fortune, Midoriya and Spot turned away from the rubble.

“Is it a pro hero?” Spot asked, “We’ll have to run.”

“No, I think it's…..”

Everyone turned to look at what had destroyed the wall. As the dust and rubble settled, a massive, muscular man stepped forward. He wore a skin-tight, orange suit of some sort, with his mouth and massive chin exposed. A small pair of antenna protruded from his forehead.

“AH! I knew there was some sort of perverse puppetry preputrated by the pruney hands of evil! Puppet worshiping villain! Now you stand against…...THE LOUSE!”

“.......Just kill them all.” Brother Power sighed.

“....He one of yours?” Midoriya asked.

“I’ve never seen him in my life.”

The Destro puppets shambled forward, fist raised.

“Right then, I’ll get him, you go help…..the weirdo,” Miss Fortune vanished in a puff of purple smoke.

“Don’t just stand there, Smoke on the Water and Meg and Dia! FOR JUSTICE! TOOOOOONNNNNGGGS!”

The Louse leapt towards the mannequins and crushed several as he landed on them.

“....Am I supposed to be Meg and Dia? What does that even mean?” Spot asked.

“Never mind that, C’mon.”

Spot and Midoriya charged towards the mannequins. With a roar, Spot grabbed one by the shoulders and swung it at another. Midoriya dodged a clumsy grab and responded by snapping his fingers at it’s head. The Puppet’s head burst into flames and it collapsed to the floor.

“No fire! We don’t want to cause more problems than what we’re already causing.”

“I know,”

With another snap, the fire extinguished itself.

“Hah! This is the life, isn’t it Smokey?” The Louse asked as he tore the arm off of another mannequin and used it to decapitate another.

“Just you, me, Meg and Dia and Rose Tattoo, fighting crime, working overtime and doing all under the table!”

“....What?”

Midoriya kicked out the legs from another mannequin and stomped on its face.

“You are a Vigilante, right?”

“I prefer the term Licsenseless Worker, but close enough! But the crushing burden of the badly battered bureaucracy bent on denying those who would bring forth barrels and barrels of JUSTICE is only a small struggle! If I wish to fight crime, why should they stop me?”

“He’s not wrong,” Spot added.

“I know.”

**\-----**

“Dammit, dammit, dammit!”

Brother Power continued to flee.

“I just need time to regroup. I still have all the money I got from them, I still have the backup. Soon, they’ll see just what happens when they challenge Brother Power….”

“HEY GEEK!”

“Wha-”

Something smashed into Brother Power’s face, shattering his glasses and breaking his nose. He collapsed to the floor, dazed and blinded.

“What….”

Miss Fortune loomed over him.

“Want to see a magic trick?”

**\----**

“That’s the last of them,” Midoriya kicked a decapitated Destro head into a pile.

“Excellent work! All that’s left is Luck be a Lady and the Master of P-”

The Louse was interrupted as Miss Fortune reappeared with a tied up Brother Power.

“Done.”

“The Police are on their way,” Spot replied.

“Right then,” Midoriya snapped his fingers: Spot shrunk down again and leapt into his pocket.

“Are you going to be o-”

“TOOOOONNNNNNGGGGSSS!”

With a mighty shout, The Louse leapt into the air, smashing through the building’s roof. Midoriya and Miss Fortune stared at him in shock.

“.....Let’s get out of here.”

“Right,” Miss Fortune paused, “Should I expect to see you tomorrow night?”

“Maybe.”

“Then next we meet, Enenra.”

With a bow, she vanished into purple smoke.

**\----**

Midoriya stood on a nearby roof, watching as the police carried out Brother Power and the cultist.

“....I’ll have to let Mirko know we solved it.”

“Are you going to mention them?”

“The Louse, yeah.”

“What about Miss Fortune?”

“....Not yet. I need to keep an eye on her.”

“Why?”

“Because.”

Midoriya turned around and began to walk away.

“She’s a magic user.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two and we've got a lot of notes.
> 
> in Order:
> 
> Brother Power the Geek was another one of DC's Oddball comics in the 60s.  
> First published in 1968, Brother Power was a store Mannequin that a bloody hippie put his clothing on and came to life after being struck by Lightning.
> 
> The comic lasted two issues and was canceled. It's theorized he was supposed to be Brother Power the Freak, but editorial made them change it to Geek to not scare readers.  
> Which made things worse in the 90s when he became a Circus Geek.
> 
> The character was latter brought back by Neil Gaiman, and Rachael Pollock in the 90s, where it was revealed He was the Elemental embodiment of....Puppets.
> 
> His modern day appearance showed him as part of the Love Syndicate of Dreamworld, protectors of the Groovy and ever-trippin' Earth-47 along with Magic Lantern, Sunshine Superman, Prez Rickard, Speed Freak and the Comet.
> 
> But what does this have to do with the Brother Power here?  
> well, DC did a series called Tangent Comics which took familiar names and gave them to new stories and characters: The Flash is the first baby born in space and has light manipulating powers, The Joker is a female Anarchist, Superman is Harvey Dent (a black man) with Mental powers, and Green Arrow is the Soda that always hits the spot.
> 
> Brother Power in that that was depicted as a human rabble rouser who tried to use the Joker's image to start an uprising, only to get his ass kicked by her.  
> In addition, the Elseworld Conjurers depicts an alternate Universe where Magic reigns supreme, and Brother Power shows up as an Elvis-Esque Faith Healer.  
> Incidentally, Stanley and Spot both show up in that as well.
> 
> Miss Fortune had a different name in the earlier draft that was much more spoilerly.  
> Good luck figuring that out.
> 
> And finally, the Louse is, of course, a loving homage to the Tick, and by extension Bejammin2000's the Tick vs My Hero Academia.  
> I thought about calling him The Flea, but changed my mind.


	3. DIAL A-I-Z-A-W-A!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Midoriya and Miss Fortune get in way over their heads.

“....Magic users,” Midoriya muttered to himself, “I really wish Mr. Hearn taught me that detection spell, it would really be useful.”

“Izuku? Is something a matter?”

Midoriya snapped out of his thoughts and glanced to the side. Marston stood there with a frown.

“Nothing, just….just some personal matters.”

“Ah.”

A serious look came over her face and she placed a hand on his shoulder.

“Izuku, you are my friend.”

“....I...I know?” Midoriya replied confused.

“If something is troubling you, do not be afraid to ask me for help. It is what friends do.”

“I know,” Midoriya repeated, “Like I said, it’s not really something I can talk to people about.”

“I see,” Marston nodded gravely, “Still, I am here if you need to talk.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.” She nodded and continued on her way.

“......”

Midoriya paused and rubbed his chin.

“.....It’s probably not her, the likelihood of it being someone I know isn’t very good.”

He looked up and sighed.

“I really wish he didn’t have to go to his Guild meeting, he’d have figured it out already.”

“Figured what out?”

Midoriya turned around again to look at the speaker: Tousan.

“Ah….Nothing.”

“Hrm. You’ve been acting oddly lately. I mean, odd for you. It’s like you’re miles away.”

“What makes you say that?”

“When Kubitoru showed you that video of that new hero, you didn’t say anything.”

“Uh….There’s not really much to say other than lice aren’t orange?”

“Hrm.”

She continued on her way.

“....I really hope I get some answers tonight,” He sighed.

**\---**

“You’re late.”

Midoriya shrugged, “I got caught up in something.”

“The show is never supposed to be late,” Miss Fortune replied.

**\----**

He ducked under a wild swing and countered with a quick kick to his opponent’s stomach. As his opponent stumbled back, he quickly followed it up with a knee to the face.

“What is this, kickboxing? Use your magic!”

“I…..” Midoriya trailed off, “What?”

Miss Fortuned ducked under a swing and launched an explosion of sparks into her opponent’s face.

“Your magic, all the golden swirls and stuff!” she replied, wiggling her fingers.

“I….”

Midoriya dodged another attack and kicked his opponent’s legs out from beneath them.

“I don’t have to use it to solve everything!” He yelled back as he stomped on his downed attacker.

The two quickly scanned around them, only to find the others fled.

“Looks like that was the last of them,” Miss Fortune replied.

“How did you know-”

“That you’re using magic? Darling, if you figured out I was, I would have figured out you were.”

“....That’s fair.”

“I still want an answer.”

“I can use more than just magic to fight,” Midoriya replied, “It’s not an answer to everything.”

“It _is_ the answer to everything!” Miss Fortune countered.

“Yeah we…..” Midoriya trailed off as he felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up.

“Yeah what?”

Midorya held up his palm and quickly traced a circle above it with his other hand. The golden circle shimmered for a moment before turning red.

“....That’s not good, is it?” Miss Fortune asked.

“No, it’s not.” Midoriya shook his hand, “We need to ge-”

Something shot out of an alley towards the two.

“MOVE!” Midoriya shoved Miss Fortune out of the way as something metallic wrapped around his arm and tightened.

“What’s that?” Miss Fortune shot back to her feet.

“It’s...a scarf?”

“.....So, you’re the two that have been running around lately.” Another voice spoke.

The two turned to look at the speaker as he approached: an unkempt man with long, shaggy hair, goggles over his eyes, dressed in black with a large, messy scarf-like object around his shoulder.

“.......I’m pretty sure he’s a Pro hero,” Miss Fortune stated.

“It’s Eraserhead!”

“I really rather not deal with this sort of thing, but they asked me to look into it,” Eraserhead sighed, “But since we had that whole vigilante thing back then….”

“Can you get out of that thing?” Miss Fortune asked.

“I need a moment. Distract him.”

“Sorry, Grandpa, I don’t do private shows,” She announced, “But I can give you a teaser.”

A massive burst of light blinded Eraserhead as flames engulfed Midoriya’s entangled arm.

“It’s clear, Let’s g-”

Miss Fortune grabbed him by the shirt.

“Hold your breath.”

As the light faded, the two vanished in a burst of purple smoke.

**\----**

In a burst of smoke, Miss Fortune and Midoriya landed on their feet.

“You ok, Enenra?”

Midoriya let out a mouthful of purple smoke.

“I told you to hold your breath,” she grumbled.

“I didn’t know when,” He looked around, “How far did we go?”

“Not far enough,” Eraserhead’s voice responded.

The two glanced to the side as Eraserhead stood. After a moment, Midoriya grabbed Miss Fortune and ran.

“How far did you teleport us?” He asked.

“I can only do short range! I didn’t think he’d catch up that quickly!”

“He’s a Pro Hero! This is the kind of shit he’s supposed to d-”

Midoriya’s leg went out from under him and he hit the ground.

“Enenra!”

“Keep going! I Ca-”

Another loop of the metallic scarf shot out and bound Midoriya’s hands together. Eraserhead yanked on them, forcing Midoriya back towards him.

“I’ve noticed you tend to use your hands a lot for things,” Eraserhead sighed, “It’s an obvious weakness.”

Miss Fortune vanished.

“And your partner’s gone. I’d prefer to get both of you, bu-”

Midoriya bit down on his lip and spat the blood onto the scarf wrapped around his leg.

“....What.”

“Flesh and blood, rage and spite,  
Burn through, burn bright and ignite!”

The blood burst into flames, severing the scarf and freeing Midoriya. He quickly got back to his feet and glared at Eraserhead.

“Good. At least one of us can keep doing this,”

“Do you real-”

Something shot through the air and knocked Eraserhead to the ground. Miss Fortune reappeared in a cloud of purple smoke, several trash cans, manholes and other heavy objects surrounded by purple energy floating around her.

“Now to make an asshole disappear!”

She brought both hands forward, sending the assorted impromptu projectiles towards Eraserhead.

“Why did you come back?”

“Please, I can’t let my assistant get captured. Although if you have the big red guy with you, that would help.”

“He’s at home.”

“...Why?”

“He’s watching his dramas.”

“.....You’re telling me the giant red shaggy monster that fights with you isn’t here because he has _must see TV_?”

“Yeah.”

“He co-”

Another strand of the metallic scarf shot out, and bound Miss Fortune’s hands together. With another yank, she was pulled off her feet and into Midoriya. Their heads smashed into each other with a loud, sickening thunk. The two collapsed to the ground as Eraserhead approached, his glasses shattered.

“This really is pain in the ass.”

He tossed another length of metallic scarf at Midoriya. Something shot through the air and made contact with the scarf, moving it away from his target. It slammed into the wall, pinned in place.

Eraserhead glanced towards it: a single rubber slipper was embedded in the wall, pinning his scarf in place. 

“....”

He went to pull on the section of scarf tied around Miss Fortune. Something else shot through the air, severing the scarf. Another rubber slipper embedded in the ground.

Eraserhead pulled back the remains of his scarf and wrapped it around him.

“.....You’re the one we’re most interested in, so you ought to come out.”

Someone leapt out of the shadows and landed on the ground between the two Vigilantes and Eraserhead. Midoriya stirred and sat up.

“What….”

An anthropomorphic lion stood there. She wore a thin nightgown, sleeping jacket and worn rubber slippers. Her mane and hair wrapped around a wild mess of hair curlers. A limp, half gone cigarette hung from her lips.

**  
Nainai Heroine Lion’s Daughter!  
(Suggested by Preventer Squall!)  
**

“.....You’re not the Louse or Daimyogurt, but you seem to be working with them. It’ll be a lot easier if the three of you just come along.”

“......Hey. Enenra.” Lion’s Daughter spoke, ignoring Eraserhead.

“Who-”

“Grab the girl and get out of here.”

Midoriya glanced down at his hands and spat more blood on them. The blood ignited and burnt away the scarf. After a moment, he picked up Miss Fortune and ran.

“No, you don’t.”

Eraserhead hurled another length of his metallic scarf towards the two, only for Lion’s Daughter to catch it. She took a drag of her cigarette, flicked it to the side and yanked. Eraserhead was quickly pulled off his feet and towards her as she pulled out another rubber slipper and brought it back to swing. Eraserhead quickly severed his scarf and came to a stumbling start.

“Listen sonny, I’m going to give you a chance to turn around, walk away and pretend none of this ever happened,” She pulled out another cigarette and lit it.

“It’ll be a lot less embarrassing than what’s going to actually happen.”

“I wish I cou-”

Eraserhead quickly ducked out of the way as the slipper flew past him. He quickly leapt to the side as he avoided another barrage of slippers, all of which embedded themselves in the pavement and walls.

**\----**

Midoriya landed on a roof and scanned the area.

“....Alright, it looks good.”

He placed Miss Fortune down and quickly checked her head: a large welt on her forehead and her mask was cracked.

“.....She looks ok.”

He looked over the side of the roof at the scene below them: 

Eraserhead ducked under another slipper slap and launched his own attack. Lion’s Daughter slapped it away with another slipper and countered with another slap.

“......She’s manhandling him.”

Eraserhead skidded back and glared at Lion’s Daughter, his hair on end. She tossed her cigarette away and hurled another pair of slippers at him. His hair settled down as he dove out of the way.

“....She doesn’t have a quirk?”

**\----**

“......It’s probably a mutation quirk then,” Eraserhead hurled his scarf at her again.

It quickly wrapped around her left arm and tightened.

“Listen,” He started, “I’ve been going easy on you, but right now you’-”

He trailed off as Lion’s Daughter shifted her stance. She brought both arms up to chest level and turned her palms out towards him, her thumbs pointed towards the ground. She inhaled, taking a huge drag of her cigarette, burning it down to the filter.

“Shit.”

Eraserhead’s hair stood on end as he glared at her. Something flew through the air, smacking him in the face and breaking his gaze. He glanced up to see Midoriya who quickly ducked back behind the roof’s edge.

“What….” Miss Fortune stirred.

“Cover your ears!”

“BI ZUI!” The Lion's Daughter roared.

A massive blast of soundwaves erupted from her mouth, and shot towards Eraserhead who barely managed to cover his ears. The ground ruptured from the force as the walls began to crack and crumble. Glass shattered. Eraserhead collapsed to his knees as he felt the clothing on his body start to shred from the force of the scream. After a moment, his footing gave out as the ground shattered and he flew out of the alley. After several seconds, she stopped and lit another cigarette. She looked up to where Midoriya and Miss Fortune were. The two peeped over the side of the roof at her.

“You kids go home. Bad day.” Lion’s Daughter stated.

“Yes ma’am.” Midoriya nodded.

“Right.”

**\-----**

Eraserhead stirred. He groaned and glanced around him: He remained in an alleyway, laying on a pile of trash bags. He glanced down at himself: nearly all of his clothing had been torn away, leaving him in his jockstrap.

He looked up. Lion’s Daughter stood before him, arms crossed.

He stared back at her, silent.

She crouched down to his level to look him in the eyes.

She jabbed an accusing finger at him, right between his eyes. Her hand moved, as she wagged the same hand and finger at him, indicating him to stop. She paused and jabbed her thumb back at her.

She made a fist and crackled all of her knuckles in that hand.

Her frown deepened and she glared at him as she stuck out her chin towards him, waiting for a response.

“....Fine. I won’t go after you or them. It’s more trouble than it’s worth.”

Lion’s Daughter brought her fist back and brushed her thumb against her nose. After a moment, she plucked the cigarette from her mouth and flicked it at Eraserhead.

She lit a new one as she stood up and walked away.

“....I knew I shouldn’t have done this before the field trip.”

**\-----**

Midoriya yawned as he continued through the U.A. Courtyard.

“Hey Midoriya wha….” Kubitoru trailed off, “That’s one hell of a bruise, what did you do?”

“I bumped into the bathroom door.” Midoriya ran a finger against it, “I was groggy.”

“Bumped into it? It looks like you tried to headbutt it.” Kubitoru laughed.

“Good morni…..” Marston trailed off, “Izuku, what happened to your face?”

“Had a little accident.”

“Hrm! It is not good, you must take care of yourself.”

“Good morning,” Takanashi greeted them. She had a large band-aid over part of her face.

“Ah! Not you too, what happened?” Marston asked.

“Ah…..I had a little accident. It’s nothing.” Takanashi replied.

“First Izuku and now you, You all must be much more careful.” Marston scolded both of them.

“Right.”

The group continued towards school as Midoriya stole a glance at Takanashi.

“....Is it her?” he muttered to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And it's the first of Audience suggested Heroes!  
> Lion's Daughter was suggested by Preventer Squall over on Spacebattles who based her on the Landlady from _Kung Fu Hustle _.  
>  So her hero title is the Mandarin Chinese word for Grandmother and she screams in Mandarin.  
> Otherwise she would have screamed "Yakamashi" at Aizawa.__  
>  _  
>  _This was actually supposed to be chapter 4 in my original plan.  
>  Chapter 3 was going to be Miss Fortune focused and would have revealed her identity, but I nixed it, both because I want to save her backstory for later and to keep the mystery going a bit longer._  
> _  
>  _  
>  _So the meat of this chapter was always going to be the Vigilantes running into a Pro Hero. Aizawa made the most sense as his quirk would be able to prevent them from using their "quirks"._  
> _  
>  _  
>  _A big issue I have with a lot of Vigilante Midoriya fics is that the untrained, not-in-shape, quirkless teenager is suddenly able to fight with the best of them, and even surpass them.  
>  Generally I chalk that up to bad writing and people starting at the wrong point in the story.  
> Midoriya isn't going to suddenly turn into a master martial artist at 14-15, with two-three ish years of experience and training._  
> _  
>  _  
>  _Here, Midoriya started at roughly 11-12 ish and had _actual_ training with a Pro hero. But even with 3-4 years of training with Mirko, he's only able to take down most low-level thugs. Spot does most of the heavy lifting and magic makes up a lot of the gap.  
> Incidentally, making Midoriya train under Mirko means his fighting style is mostly focused on using his legs and kicks, meaning it frees up his hands to use magic. This was entirely unintentional at the time._  
> _  
>  _  
>  _And as far as we're currently aware, Miss Fortune has no actual combat training. She's more adapt at magic, but also lacks a lot of the more high level offensive magics._  
> _  
>  _  
>  _So can two teenagers with a little martial arts experience and magic beat a pro hero in a two-on-one fight?_  
> _  
>  _  
>  _Oh god, no._  
> _  
>  _  
>  _Aizawa is a fully trained combatant with 12-ish years of combat experience under his belt. Even if he can't cancel magic with Erasure, he's smart enough to note that both are very reliant on their hands to use those skills. His capture weapon can bind the two and frequently force them on the defensive and in the event they end up in a hand to hand situation, he _greatly_ outclasses the two._  
> _  
>  _  
>  _In addition, while Magic is an outside of context problem, Neither Miss Fortune or Midoriya are fully trained, nor would they be willing to either use darker magic or aim to kill Aizawa._  
> _  
>  _  
>  _So it's really two talented and skilled fighters with years of training, and maybe a few months of actual fighting experience vs a man who's been doing this since they were 3-4 years old._  
> _  
>  _  
>  _The only reason it's not a complete stomp is because Aizawa's not going all out on them either, and magic gives them enough of an outside context advantage to at least barely keep ahead of him.  
>  That and we wouldn't have much of a story._  
> _  
> In a sentence I never expected to ever write, let alone think of, I had to decide if Aizawa was a Briefs man, Fundoshi traditionalist, rocking the giant-sized man-thong or going commando. An athlete's cup made the most sense since someone would probably try to get a groin shot in at the guy in a fighting situation.  
> This is also something I never want to think about again, so now you must all know about this so it can haunt your thoughts as well.  
> 


	4. DIAL G-E-N-T-L-E!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Midoriya and Miss Fortune face down the Gentle Criminal!
> 
> And...What will be revealed?

“Why are we even watching this?” Midoriya asked.

The group crowded around Kubitoru’s desk as they watched a video of a well-dressed, well groomed white haired man with a neat moustache and beard talk.

“He calls himself The “Gentle Criminal”,” Kubitory stated, “He’s kind of stupid. He’s challenging all those weird Vigilantes that showed up to a fight.”

“What?”

“After all! What is a vigilante but a criminal by another name?” Gentle asked, “I, the Gentle Criminal, have set out to show the flaws of both the Hero Association and Society! What do the likes of Enenra, Miss Fortune, Damiyogurt, and the rest of them bring? Nothing but supporting the status quo!”

“.....He has a point,” Ueda conceded.

“......”

“Having a point is not the same as being right,” Marston replied as she crossed her arms, “While both are criminals, he is still committing crimes while the others are fighting against it.”

“That’s still kind of a black and white view, isn’t it?” Kubitoru asked.

“One can point out the flaws of society while still working with it,” Takanashi added.

**\----**

“Have you seen this?”

Miss Fortune tossed a phone to Midoriya. He caught it and looked at it.

“It’s a burner before you ask.”

“You use smartphones for burners?”

“Just watch the video.”

He opened the video and began to watch it. After a moment he shut it off and tossed it back to her.

“The Gentle Criminal?”

“You’ve seen it?”

“You’re letting someone like him get under your skin?”

“Of course! That was a direct attack on my honor and showmanship, do you honestly think I would be upstaged by a charlatan like him?”

“This is because he called you a propped up kid’s entertainer, isn’t it?”

The visible parts of her face turned bright red.

“This has nothing to do with that! Did you bring the Monster?”

“No, He’s busy.”

“Watching TV?”

Midoriya paused, “He’s meeting with his Iron Frill fan group.”

Miss Fortune stared at him with a mix of shock and disgust.

“His _what?_ ”

“He likes their music. He’s still a person, he can have hobbies and friends.”

“And now what? What if Eraserhead shows up?”

Midoriya frowned, “You didn’t hear about what happened?”

“What?”

“Some group calling themselves The League of Villains attacked one of the Hero classes at USJ.”

“Universal Studios?”

“No, the off-campus training ground. Apparently he got the shit kicked out of him and a bunch of the students were injured.”

“.....That’s not good,” Miss Fortune frowned and rubbed her chin, “League of Villains, huh? That sounds like something we should keep an eye on.”

“If they could beat up a pro that was giving us trouble, what makes you think we could beat them?”

“Positive thoughts, darling.” Miss Fortune replied with a radiant smile.

**\----**

Gentle sighed as he sat on a bench. Next to him sat a short, chubby woman with a video camera in one hand, and a bottle of soda in the other.

“Not much of an eventful night,” Gentle sighed as he took a sip of tea.

“You didn’t really think they’d show up did you?”

“Well-”

He trailed off as he noticed purple smoke in the corner of his eye.

“La Brava, prepare the camera,” He grinned as he tossed the teacup away and stood.

“It’s showtime.”

Gentle leapt to his feet as La Brava started to film. The smoke dissipated revealing Miss Fortune. Midoriya collapsed to the ground behind her, coughing up purple smoke.

“....Is he ok?” Gentle pointed behind her.

“What?” Miss Fortune glanced behind her, “I keep telling you to hold your breath.”

“Then stop teleporting me before I’m ready.”

“Should….” La Brava interrupted, “Should I start over?”

“Yes.” Gentle and Miss Fortune groaned.

The two paused and glared at each other.

“At least someone understands the entire point of the spectacle,” Miss Fortune stated.

“The difference between a villain and Supervillain is presentation.”

La Brava rolled her eyes.

“It’s rolling.”

“I saw what you said about me!” Miss Fortune bellowed, “You think you can insult me and get away with it?”

“Madam, I only speak the truth! What are you doing to help society improve itself? What is vigilantism but a chance to stroke your own ego as you do what you deem good?”

“How’s that any different than what you do?” Miss Fortune asked.

Gentle trailed off.

“La Brava, turn off the camera.”

She turned off the camera and ran to the side as purple energy swirled and gathered around Miss Fortune’s hands.

“You want my answer? Presenting my latest and greatest trick!”

She brought both hands forward and fired off a swirling blast of energy. Gentle quickly tapped his hands on the air and ducked. 

“Is that your solution to how I may have wronged you? Violence?”

The magic blast hit the air Gentle touched and began to stretch out, containing the energy. It snapped back, sending the attack back at Miss Fortune, who quickly threw up her own shield to defend herself against it.

“He….reflected it?”

“This is exactly the sort of thing I speak of!” Gentle wagged a finger at her, “Brute force cannot make the changes I s-”

He quickly ducked out of the way as Miss Fortune fired off another pair of blast that wove around the air shield.

“Hey.”

La Brava jumped as she turned to look at her side. Midoriya sat there and gave her a wave.

“Ah…..”

“Hey, hey, hey…” Midoriya held out a hand, “I’m not going to fight you or anything. This is….well, this is really Miss Fortune’s problem.”

“....What.”

“It’s an ego thing, you know what I mean?”

La Brava stole a glance at the fight: Gentle dodged another burst of magic as he pulled back on an elastic street sign and released it in order to counterattack. Purple magic surrounded the sign and tore it out of the ground.

“....You have no idea.”

“So, I’m just going to sit here and wait until either she beats him, or if he beats her. What about you?”

“I….I’m going to wait until Gentle needs me.”

“Alright then.”

The two continued to sit there and watch as the two continued to trade blows and blast.

“....So I have to ask, I went through a bunch of his videos, and he’s always doing….well, petty things. Arguing with people over putting out the wrong trash? Mocking a man because he was Jaywalking? He talks a big game, but he’s really not doing much of anything. I mean, I don’t think he should be like Stain or something but….Hold on a moment.”

Midoriya quickly traced a circle in the space in front of them and pushed forward. Golden energy crackled to life and absorbed the errant magic blast.

“But, it’s not exactly make a difference either, does it?”

“It’s what Gentle wants.”

“Why?”

**\----**

Miss Fortune vanished in a puff of purple smoke. Gentle reached out and ran a finger on the air around him as he turned in a circle.

“I must say it’s quite a cinematic quirk you have there,” He began, “I-”

“Got you,” a voice growled into his ear.

Miss Fortune appeared behind him and slammed both of her hands into his back. Purple energy surrounded and engulfed Gentle, trapping him.

“Get out of that, asshole.”

“GENTLE!”

La Brava shot to her feet and ran forward. She slammed into something and fell to the ground. She paused for a moment and reached a hand out. As it made contact with an invisible wall, golden ripples traveled away from her fingers.

“I wasn’t lying about not wanting to fight,” Midoriya continued, “But I can’t let you intervene either.”

“What is this?”

“You won’t get past it. It’s really for your own safety, her problem’s with him, I would prefer if you don’t get hurt.”

“....Does sound get out?”

“....Would it make a difference if it did?”

La Brava turned and looked at Gentle. His eyes met hers.

“I love you.”

Gentle began to emit pink smoke.

“....Oh, that can’t be good,” Miss Fortune vanished.

The energy surrounding Gentle exploded as more pink smoke began to emit from his body.

“What did you do?” Midoriya shot to his feet and began to reinforce the barrier.

“This, young man….Is the power of love and my resolve.” 

He brought both hands forward and thrusted them at Midoriya and the barrier. Several sheets of elasticized air slammed into the barrier as Midoriya held out his hands, his magical energy circling around them.

“What the hell is this?” Midoriya grunted.

“The power of love.”

The magic barrier began to crack under the pressure.

“Not good, not good.”

Miss Fortune appeared next to Midoriya and grabbed him.

“It’s going to break, we’ve got to go!”

“La Brava! Grab my hand!” Midoriya held out a hand.

“What? No!”

“Not the time for this!” Midoriya grabbed her by her collar, “Get us out of here!”

The group vanished in purple smoke as the barrier collapsed and the air slammed into the park bench, crushing it. Gentle gasped as he shot forward.

“La Brava!”

The group reappeared behind him: Midoriya and La Brava collapsed to the ground, coughing up purple smoke.

“Got you.”

Miss Fortune charged up another blast and Gentle spun around forming another elastic barrier. The two brought their hands forward, only for the attacks to both fizzle out and vanish.

“What the….” Miss Fortune tried again, only for it to fizzle out.

“Gentle! It’s not working!”

Gentle looked down at his hands as the pink smoke vanished. He tried again to make another barrier, only for nothing to happen.

“Enenra are you doing this?”

“It’s not me, it’s someone el-”

“COURT IS IN SESSION!”

Something huge landed on the ground in front of all of them. A massive humanoid hammerhead shark stood up, dressed in flowing black robes and a curly white wig awkwardly perched on it’s head. In it’s left hand it held a massive gavel.

**OCEAN COURT HERO, JUDGE SPHYRNA: ATTORNEY AT LAW!  
Based on Bookeater_Otaku’s suggestion!**

“........This is still better than the Louse,” Midoriya sighed.

“La Brava, this is where we flee!”

Gentle quickly scooped up La Brava and turned to flee. Sphyrna tapped his gavel on the ground with a doink. The ground beneath Gentle’s feet rumbled and erupted into tendrils of earth that quickly engulfed the duo and transformed into a pair of chairs, the two strapped to them.

“There is no leaving once court is in session! Today’s case….Vigilante or villain?”

“What kind of question is that?” Miss Fortune erupted.

Sphyrna turned to the duo and gestured at them with his gavel.

“No questions from the gallery!”

“What sort of madness is this?” She continued.

“SOLITARY!”

“I didn’t do anything!” Midoriya protested.

Sphyrna slammed the gavel on the ground. The ground beneath Midoriya and Miss Fortune opened up and swallowed both of them. After a moment, it closed, leaving Gentle and La Brava staring at it in horror.

“What did you do to them?”

“Solitary confinement so that we may discuss this case. Tobita Danjuro, AKA Gentle Criminal. Aiba Manami, AKA La Brava.”

Sphyrna tapped his gavel on the ground again, forming a table and chair around him.

“What did you do? Why isn’t my quirk working?”

“In the courtroom, the only power that works is JUSTICE…..and my own,”

Sphyrna slipped on a pair of extremely wide glasses and picked up several sheets of paper. The group sat in silence as he continued to read.

“....I see. Failed in school, interfered in a Pro Hero’s rescue attempt and left with nothing. Took up crime in an effort to make a name for himself.”

“That’s….” Gentle trailed off, “That’s….that’s true.”

“Rejected by her first crush, became a shut in due to a proliferation of defamatory rumors. Now works as technical support, moral support and hacker for Gentle Criminal.”

“You left out lover.”

Sphyrna glanced at her and removed his glasses, “Noted and not added to the record.”

“What is the meaning of this? Who are you?” Gentle demanded.

“In the court of Judge Sphyrna, we determine the punishment that criminals deserve and how severe it shall be.”

The sharkman produced a book from under his robes.

“This the Law of the Sea Court. Once you place your hand on it, will you tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth?”

“Nothing you can do will for-”

Gentle was cut off as the chairs shifted and a table appeared between the two. Sphyrna placed the book on the table as it shifted again, placing both of their hands on the book.

“First question for the defendant….”

**\----**

Midoriya sat up in absolute darkness.

“....Well this is bad.”

He snapped his fingers, only resulting in noise.

“...Hrm.”

Midoriya pulled out his phone and turned on the flashlight. All around him was dirt and rock. He sighed and took off his hat.

“....Well, this sucks.”

**\----**

“Last question for both of you,” Sphyrna paused, “Why?”

“Because….Because I want to be remembered. If I can’t be remembered as a hero, then I want to be remembered as the villain.”

“He saved me, and for that I owe him everything.

“Have you considered becoming a vigilante?” Sphyrna grinned, revealing far too many teeth.

“I failed before, I…I don’t know if I can,” Gentle admitted.

“Then let me ask you this, what about her?”

Gentle said nothing as La Brava looked at him.

“Give it some thought. The Court will now pause for deliberation.”

Sphyrna slid the book away from both of them and backed away. He closed both eyes as he rested his hands and head on the Gavel.

“La Brava, I think I have made a terrible mistake. If it was just me, then perhaps I could stay on this path. But….But I am not alone.”

He looked at her.

“I have you. And it is not right to drag you down with me.”

“That’s not true! I made the choice to follow and help you, and I’ll follow you no matter which path you take.”

“Deliberation is over.”

Sphyrna stood up and gripped his gavel.

“I find you…..”

He tapped it on the ground, freeing both of them.

“Ready to change. Remember what I have said and what you have learned. Court is dismissed.”

Without another word, Sphyrna tapped the ground again and left.

“La Brava...Let’s go home.”

“Right.”

The two turned and left. After a moment, the ground rumbled and spat up Midoriya and Miss Fortune into crumpled piles.

“You all right?”

“I don’t want to think about tonight ever again,” Miss Fortune replied.

“Same.”

Midoriya sat up and placed his hand on something on the ground. He glanced down at it: Miss Fortune’s mask.

“Hey, you dropped this,” he turned towards her.

Midoriya froze as he faced her. At the same time, she turned to face him, his hat in her hands, her hood down.

“What, is som…..” she trailed off as she saw what he was holding, “that’s not supposed to come off…..Which means…...”

The two stared at what the other held in their hands before looking up at the other’s face.

“YOU?” they exclaimed simultaneously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And today's Hero is based on Bookeater_Otaku's suggestion over on Spacebattles.
> 
> They suggested "Lawyer Shark: The Courtroom of Justice hero", which was modified into Judge Sphyrna.  
> The type of shark was never stated, but after moving abit away from the Lawyer theme to the Judge theme, a Hammerhead made the most sense and also led to the name.
> 
> As for this chapter, the initial outline never named the villain they would fight, and whether or not the Hero Dial user would show up.
> 
> Over on Spacebattles, one of the readers asked if Gentle and La Brava were going to show up, and I admitted that I currently had no plans for them.  
> However, when I started writing this chapter, I realized it would make sense for them to show up, thus it became Miss Fortune vs Gentle while La Brava and Midoriya sit on the side watching.
> 
> Most of the conflict really is driven by showmanship, so it's a bit ridiculous.
> 
> But important question: can Miss Fortune and Midoriya beat Lover Mode Gentle?  
> Probably, Gentle has more experience, but he doesn't really have a strong counter to Miss Fortune's teleportation spam.
> 
> But now the big mystery for next chapter!  
> Who do _you_ think Miss Fortune is?


	5. DIAL O-U-T-S-I-D-E-R-S!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miss Fortune revealed!

It had been four days since…. _that_ had happened and Midoriya hadn’t been on patrol since.

Spot has asked what had happened, but he refused to talk about it.

School was worse.

He could only avoid her for so long, and by now they were suspicious.

But he really couldn’t believe it.

All along he was working wi-

“Hey Midoriya.”

Kubitoru and Marston approached his desk, serious expressions on both of their faces.

“We need to tal-”

“COME!”

Marston picked up Midoriya by the collar.

“We are taking you to our intervention,” Marston hoisted Midoriya over her shoulder and carried him out. Kubitoru jogged out after them.

“Marston, We talked about this,” Kubitoru scolded her, “We can’t just force him to-”

“It has been five days now!” She replied, “< Such behavior is unbecoming of anyone, let alone one of our friends! If he will not do so, the We…..>” she trailed off.

“You switched to English again.”

“Because I am angry!”

“Guys, I told you, it’s-”

“It is not nothing! If it was nothing then there would be none of this! You did not even respond to the video of the weird Clown Vigilante!”

“I keep telling you, it’s because it’s a clown! Nobody likes clowns!” Kubitoru replied.

“Enough! We are here.”

Marston kicked open the door and entered.

“You can’t keep kicking the door open like that!” Kubitoru groaned, “That’s the third time you kicked it today!"

“My hands are full!”

She dropped Midoriya in a chair and held him in place. Ueda, Tousan, Shinsou and Takanashi were already there, looking at their phones.

“Do I really have to be here?” Ueda asked, “I mean, I really don’t thi-”

“Yes!” Marston replied, “Izuku is our friend and it is our duty as his friends to figure out what is wrong!”

“This is stupid,” Shinsou grumbled, “I’m not anyone’s friend.”

“Be silent!”

“If Midoriya doesn’t want to talk to us about it, then we shouldn’t force him,” Takanashi replied.

“I agree,” Tousan agreed.

“That’s what I’ve been saying!” Kubitoru groaned.

“Guys….”

“It is still our duty to see that he is all right! What sort of friends would we be, otherwise?”

“Guys…”

“Part of being friends with people also means giving them space when they need it!” Kubitoru argued.

“Guys.”

“Can I leave?” Shinsou asked, “I mean, I guess we’re friendly, but I don’t think we’re really friends.”

“If it helps, I really don’t think you’re my friend either, Shinsou,” Ueda replied.

“That is not the point of this!” Marston yelled.

“ENOUGH!” Midoriya snapped. Marston released him and stepped back from the shock, while Ueda fell over in her chair.

“Listen, Marston, while I appreciate your concern, You are going way too far,” Midoriya stood.

“Look, I’ve said it before, I know what the problem is and how to deal with it,” He paused, “The question is if I should.”

“Then speak to us,” Marston stated, “We can help.”

“With due respect, the only person who can help is the person who’s causing the problem.”

“You still never said who it is,” Takanashi stated.

“It’s between them and myself.”

“....Can I go now?” Shinsou asked.

“How did they even convince you to come to this?” Midoriya asked.

“Marston picked me up and ignored me.”

**\----**

Midoriya paused as he reached the gate to UA.

“Midoriya,” He heard a voice from behind him. He turned around to see Marston.

“I must apologize to you for my actions today.”

“It’s ok. I know you meant well.”

“But I have gone far over what is acceptable, and for that I must apologize.”

“It’s alright, just don’t do it again.”

“I will.”

With a nod, Marston passed him by.

“....All that leaves is…”

“Midoriya.”

He looked behind him again.

“Oh. It’s you.”

“We need to talk.”

“I know, but not here.”

Midoriya paused.

“Do you want to get something to eat? My treat,” He asked.

“Alright, I’m sure you have a lot of questions.”

“I do….Tousan.”

**\----**

“....What?” Midoriya asked, offended.

“All Mighty Burger? Really?” Tousan glared at him.

“ _I_ like it!”

She rolled her eyes and went in. Midoriya followed her and glanced around.

“It’s pretty empty, so we should be ok.”

“Whatever.”

“Welcome to All Mighty Burger, can I take your order?” the tired sounding cashier asked.

“I guess I’ll just get the Baltimore Crabcakes,” Tousan replied, “Fries are ok.”

“I’ll ge…” Midoriya glanced at the cashier, “Nyx?”

He turned his attention fully to the cashier: Nyx dressed in the ridiculous All Might-themed uniform, a cap precariously perched on her mess of hair and horns. She snapped out of her daze and looked back at him.

“....Oh, it’s you. How’s Spot?” she asked, “And who’s the nerd?”

“....You know her?”

“It’s….It’s a long story. Why are you here?”

Nyx rolled her eyes, “Duma and Remiel sent me here because they thought I was ‘good enough’. Now I’m stuck here serving hamburgers and shit to tourist and idiot children.”

“....I’m sorry.”

“It’s a living. I’ve been cursing some of the food to make them get fatter,” She glanced at Tousan, “Not yours. Anyway, what do you want?”

“I’ll just get the All Mighty Burger meal.”

“Right then. It’s on me today,” Nyx slid the cups across the counter, “I’ll call you when it’s ready.”

The two took their cups and went to the soda fountain.

“Midoriya, is she a demon?” Tousan asked.

“.....Yes.” 

“....Why do you know a demon?” She asked as she filled up her cup.

“You know the big red shaggy monster than I usually team up with?” Midoriya filled his cup.

“....Is he a demon?”

“Yeah, I found him when I was five. Then Nyx showed up to take him back, I met Lafcadio Hearn, a bunch of angels, the Phantom Stranger and went to Hell.”

“... _what._ ”

“I had a weird childhood.”

**\----**

Tousan wiped her hands as Midoriya continued to eat.

“So I’m sure you have questions,” Tousan stated.

Midoriya paused and wiped his hands.

“Do you want to go first, or should I?” She continued.

“Well, I told you half of it, so I guess I should finish.”

“....There’s more?”

“Well, I met Spot, that’s his name, because he was kicked out of Hell for being too nice. But because Remiel and Duma weren’t told, they sent Nyx after him to bring him back. Then we ran into Lafcadio Hearn-”

“The writer?”

Midoriya paused.

“.....He keeps avoiding the topic, but I’m pretty sure it’s the same guy. But, long story, short, I had to go to Hell to save him. Then when I was 11, another demon named Baytor showed up.”

“....The archdemon of Mental Illness?” Tousan frowned.

“He works as a janitor at a bar named Noonan’s. He ran and found Spot because he got a promotion in Hell and didn’t want to go back. But because he went missing, it brought in a Pro Hero.”

“Who?”

“Mirko. And Simeon Sam, the guy who draws _Hey Boy and Miss Thing_.”

“Why him?”

“They’re a detective team. But then the Demon Etrigan came to bring back Baytor, I almost got shot by a hitman, and then it turns out I developed magical powers.”

“Your parents don’t have them?”

“No, Baytor told me it’s likely they both carried the Homo Magi genes, but it was dormant due to them having quirks. Since I’m quirkless…..”

He shrugged.

“What about you?”

“You know about my dad’s show, right?”

“Ghost Breaker? What about it?”

“He’s also part Homo Magi.”

“But he has a quirk,” Midoriya frowned.

“No, he has magic. You know quirks don’t affect magic, right? I mean, there’s no such thing as someone with a quirk that can somehow stop magic from working, right?”

“That’s what I’ve been told. But your dad’s quirk affects supernatural stuff, right? That’s the whole point of his show.”

“No, he doesn’t have a quirk. People tend to specialize in certain types of magics. Like, you primarily make shields, I teleport. My dad produces an anti-magic aura that messes with everyone else’s magic. But because he can’t wrap his head around that and denies the supernatural, it warped how he uses his magic and instead it acts like a quirk.”

Midoriya stared back at her dumbfounded.

“So you’re telling me he has magic, but because he doesn’t believe in magic, he’s forced his own magic to act like a quirk.”

“To the point that it’s affected by things that disrupt quirks. If Eraserhead used his quirk on him, he’d lose it.”

“...That makes no sense.”

“Welcome to my world. But to continue, my mother was a magician, something my dad kept secret from me until I was eleven.”

“He told you that?”

“No, I found….” She trailed off, “Have you ever heard of the House of Secrets?”

“A little, why?”

“I was going through papers and things in my house, and learned about it. She apparently had a share in it that went to me after she died.”

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine. Turns out there’s also a...portal, I think is the best word, in our house. So that’s how I found out I had magic powers and met people willing to teach me.”

Midoriya paused, “Who was that?”

“Said her name was Loretta York. She used to be an underground hero and knew my mom.”

“....I’m beginning to notice you had actual teachers.”

Tousan shrugged.

“....So why be a….” Midoriya trailed off and looked around, “A you know.”

“I mean, she was. So...Why not follow her footsteps? It lets me do something.”

“....But why the….” Midoriya gestured with his hands, “You know.”

“It felt appropriate. York told me to do something so that it wouldn’t be easy to trace….her back to me.” She paused, “It worked, right?”

“Yeah. I mean, she was loud, self-centered and flashy. You’re….not.”

He trailed off awkwardly.

“....Well, I’m glad it did.”

“For a while I thought it was Ueda, but even I didn’t think she’d be that obvious.”

“Ah. That was an accident.”

“I mean, it’s like a cliche manga where the main character’s classmate turns out to be the bad guy or something. This is real life.”

“I did get suspicious when you showed up with a bruise, but Takanashi had one as well.”

“Well….I thought Takanashi might have been you. How did you get rid of yours so quickly?”

“Magic. You don’t know healing magic?”

“Never brought up. Mr. Hearn was more focused on defensive arts and-”

Midoriya’s phone went off. He quickly pulled it out and looked at the screen.

“....He’s uploading again.”

“Who is?” Tousan frowned.

“That Gentle Criminal guy.”

He unlocked his phone and pulled up the video.

“You’re following his videos?”

“Eh.” Midoriya shrugged.

The two watched as the video title card appeared and vanished. Gentle appeared on screen, sitting on a chair, shadows obscuring his facial features.

“My friends, it has been some time since my last video. And for that, I must apologize. As some of you may have heard, I did manage to face both Enenra and Miss Fortune in combat, and while the results were inconclusive, I believe I have come away from that as the true victor.”

He looked up at the camera.

“I have stated my goals are to bring attention to the flaws of society and how we can solve these, but what have I truly achieved?  
Not much at all!

We have all heard of what happened at U.A.’s training center and how this League of Villains have gained the public’s attention! But what shall be done?

That is why, I have made this video to announce that I am no longer the Gentle Criminal.”

Midoriya and Tousan exchanged looks.

“I have been reborn as the GENTLE VIGILANTE!” 

“ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS?!” Tousan exploded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's right! Tousan was a DC character all along!
> 
> Specifically, she's a counterpart to [Traci Thirteen](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Traci_Thirteen), AKA Girl Thirteen, sometimes member of the Teen Titans, and who showed up in the third season of _Young Justice_.
> 
> Her name was a very weird play on it since the character for ten can also apparently be read as "Tou". So "Tousan" can also be written with the same characters as "Thirteen".  
> In my original outline, her hero name was "Miss Thirteen" which I realized might be too on the nose.  
> Which resulted in changing it to "Miss Fortune" as it kept another slight hint towards who she was.
> 
> Ueda was a very deliberate red herring that was developed while I was writing the first chapter. My original outline included Hinane, Tousan, a bunch of characters that would be deliberate nods to DC characters, and an expy of Akko from _Little Witch Academia_.  
> While writing chapter one, I thought dumping too many ultimately minor characters would be pointless, as most would be red herrings, thus when I fleshed out Ueda, the Akko-expy got the boot.  
> I debated slotting the expy back in for chapter 3, but decided against it as it didn't really add much at the time.
> 
> After making Ueda, I realized I could really dump the red herringness on her: Her name comes from Reina Ueda who played her in the Japanese dub of Young Justice (and is also the VA for Saiko Intelli), and Kari Wahlgren who plays Zatanna on DC Superhero Girls....and dubbed Haruko Haruhara in FLCL.  
> Even Miss Fortune's costume was reworked to be more Zatanna-y, I was originally going to make it seem more like Spoiler's costume until I realized the flashiness and showmanship written into Miss Fortune meant she probably wouldn't completely cover her face.
> 
> so with that, I found the time to push several other DC shoutouts into Tousan's backstory.
> 
> All Mighty Burger is a stupid idea from _Sheep Go to Heaven_ : An All Might themed "American" restaurant that mutilates and mangles "Classic American" dishes into Yoshoku-style dishes for the Japanese Palate.  
> You can get the Lone Star Steak Sandwich or Philadelphia Freedom Cheese steak. Or if you want, the Honolulu Seafood Luau or Buffalo New York chicken Katsu.


	6. DIAL S-E-N-S-O-R!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Midoriya and Tousan figure something out.

“He’s got a gun?” Midoriya stated in shock as another bullet bounced off his shield, “Where would he even get a gun?”

“I don’t know, just keep him contained!” Tousan replied.

She winced as she stuck her finger in her wound and grunted as she pulled it back out. Purple energy swirled around it as it closed and vanished.

“Alright, he’s got a gun, he’s shitting out gas, and he’s…..” She trailed off, “He’s wearing a gas mask.”

“You think he needs it?”

“One way to find out.”

She struggled back to her feet, as her magic aura crackled.

“Hey! Wanna see a magic trick?” Tousan grinned

Their opponent’s gas mask collapsed into parts, revealing his face: a mess of brown hair, brown eyes and a startled expression on his face.

“What?” He glanced down at the floor at the remains of the gas mask.

Midoriya brought his hands together: the shield in front of them shot forward and surrounded their opponent. He gestured again, and the shield began to close around him, trapping him with his gas and hiding him from view.

“If I’m right, he can stop the production, but he can’t get rid of what’s already there.” Midoriya replied.

“If you’re wrong, then I’m ready.”

The two continued to wait as the gas slowly began to dissipate. After several minutes, the gas vanished, revealing him lying face down.

“And let’s make sure he doesn’t try that again,”

Tousan snapped her fingers. The pistol collapsed into a pile of parts.

They continued to wait.

“....why didn’t you do that earlier?”

“Being shot kind of makes you prioritize things.”

“.....I don’t think he’s getting up.”

Midoriya dropped the barrier and the two cautiously approached him. Tousan kicked him and flipped him onto his back.

“He’s out cold.”

“Alright then, we just need to tie him up and leave him somewhere a pro can find him.”

**\---**

Tousan took a sip from her drink and looked to the side. The two sat on a bench, costumes gone, drinks in hand as they watched the police cart the criminal away.

“Looks like they’re putting quirk dampeners on him. We should look into that sort of thing.”

“I have a power dampening spell, but I’m not sure how well it works with quirks,” Midoriya replied.

“Why do you know that?”

“It’s good for demons and yokai,” Midoriya took another drink, “I ran into a Shirime swarm when I was still training.”

“....Seriously?”

“A horde of people running backwards at you with their buttcheeks pulled apart is horrifying.”

“We’re going to have to work on that. Might be useful.”

“How’s your arm?”

“I’m fine,” Tousan held out a bullet, “Probably going to keep this, though.”

“....You think Ueda would try to do a bullet catch trick?” Midoriya asked.

Tousan finished her drink.

“I doubt it. Anyway, I’m calling it a night. Getting shot once is plenty for me.”

“Right.”

**\----**

“Would I do a _what?_ ” Ueda looked at Midoriya, aghast.

“A bullet catching trick. You know,” Midoriya made several awkward gestures, “Like someone shoots at you and you catch it.”

“I am _not_ doing cheap sideshow carnival tricks!”

“You said you pulled a rabbit out of a hat for some seven year old’s birthday party,” Kubitoru responded.

“Pulling a rabbit out of one’s hat is a time honored tradition!”

“So are bullet catching tricks.”

“You’re both ignoring the important part of this conversation,” Marston interjected, “Where is she going to get a gun?”

Midoriya and Kubitoru paused.

“....Yeah, I forgot about that part,” Midoriya admitted.

“....Maybe she could use an airsoft rifle?”

“The very idea is absurd,” Ueda huffed.

“.....What are you even talking about?” Tousan asked.

“Midoriya wanted to see if Ueda could do a bullet catching trick.”

“And I refused.”

Tousan paused for a moment.

“I told you she wouldn’t.”

“Well, I wouldn’t know if I didn’t ask.”

Ueda paused mid-eyeroll.

“What Do you mean, you told him?”

“We talked about it last ni…..” Midoriya trailed off as Tousan’s eyes widened in shock.

Ueda’s eyes sparkled as she threw her arms around the two.

“Together last night?” she purred, “Tell me more….”

Kubitoru and Marston looked at each other.

“I told you.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Kubitoru pulled out his wallet and counted off several bills.

“...What?”

“Well, we noticed ever since….ah, that incident, the two of you seem to be closer,” Ueda replied, “We had assumed that whatever the issue between you was solved and… well….”

“That you guys were dating or something,” Kubitoru added.

“There is nothing to be ashamed of! Romance is a wonderful thing that all should have a chance to experience!”

“Did I miss something?”

Everyone turned to the speaker: Takanashi.

“They’re dating,” Ueda grinned.

“Oh how wonderful!” Takanashi beamed, “If you are looking for a nice place to visit, my Aunt owns an owl cafe….”

**\----**

“Dating!” Tousan huffed as they continued their way across rooftops.

She vanished in a puff of purple smoke as Midoriy landed on a roof. Tousan reappeared, still upset.

“Dating!”

“That’s the only thing you’ve said so far, are you _that_ offended?”

“It’s ridiculous! Why is that always the assumption?”

“To be fair, we wander around the city at night getting into trouble. I’m like 80% sure that’s what dating is like if manga has taught me anything.”

“Go find someone we can punch.”

“Alright then…..”

Both of their heads snapped to the side as they looked at something in the distance.

“Did you feel that?” Midoriya asked.

“I’ve never felt anything like that before.”

“...It reminds me of when I met Etrigan.”

“...in what way?”

“Spot and Mr. Hearn both felt Etrigan’s presence before he actually showed his face,” Midoriya frowned, “But this isn’t Etrigan. I don’t think it’s demonic at all.”

“It’s definitely magic, though.”

“We need to check it out,” Midoriya continued, “If there’s another person running around with magic…..”

“Right. Can you track it?”

“No, never learned that spell.”

“Seriously?”

“He uses an artifact to pinpoint people and places, and the only method he offered was….Jellomancy.”

“....what?”

“Do you know that spell?”

“No.”

“Well….I guess we should just head that way and figure it out.”

**\----**

“Keep an eye on the civilians!” Midoriya called out as he threw up another shield. The white lines faltered as they smashed into it.

“I don’t want some no-named kids! Bring me Endeavor!”

The villain gestured again. The painted lines of a crosswalk slithered to life and launched themselves at fleeing civilians.

“On it!”

Tousan appeared near the first civilian and grabbed him. She quickly vanished again and appeared by the next civilian, grabbed her and vanished again. After several more disappearances and reappearances, she reappeared by Midoriya and let out another blast of magic. Their opponent manipulated several more painted lines to shield him from the attack.

“They’re safe! Who is this guy?”

“No idea, but as long as we’re on the street he’s got an advantage!”

“I’ll just burn it all.”

“He keeps calling for Endeavor, I think that would just encourage him!”

Midoriya’s shield shattered as a massive painted arrow smashed into it. Tousan grabbed him and vanished as several other arrows smashed into the spot that they were.

The two reappeared behind the villain and fired off a pair of blasts. More painted lines appeared and blocked the attacks.

“This guy’s pretty good.”

“EXCLAMATION: I HAVE ARRIVED.” a monotone voice announced

Everyone paused for a moment and turned to look at the newcomer: a tall man in a red jumpsuit, his face obscured by a tall, blocky helmet and faceshield. In the middle of his chest was a card reader and his belt was lined with deckboxes.

**SCANTRON HERO: CARDMASTER!  
Suggested by Garnyan!**

“SITUATION: ACCESSED. ENTERING APPROPRIATE DATA NOW.”

It pulled out a set of cards and fed one into its chest slot.

“ACTIVATION.”

“Who the hell is this guy?” Tousan asked.

“No idea.”

“POWER SELECTION: LUCHA LIBRE! OFFICIAL PURORESU TRADING CARD GAME.”

Cardmaster’s faceshield slid up to reveal his face was still obscured by a lucha libre mask. He shot forward, and leapt into a flying dropkick. The villain motioned and tried to bring several white lines, only for nothing to appear.

“What?”

He glanced to the side and saw the white lines trapped in one of Midoriya’s barriers. He glanced to the otherside, only to see several of them on fire as Tousan bowed.

“Shit.”

Cardmaster’s feet smashed into the villain’s face, knocking him to the ground. His face shield slammed back down as he pulled out another card.

“ACTIVATION.”

“No...Not like this!”

The villain shot back to his feet and glanced around him: No white lines around him. As he turned to run, another barrier appeared around him.

“No!”

“HEY! Whatever you’re gonna do, you better do it!” Midoriya called out.

“POWER SELECTION: OFFICIAL N.S.F.W.T.C.G.N.S.P.”

The face shield slid back up, revealing the rest of his face was obscured by a black cloth mask. Only his piercing blue eyes were visible. Speakers popped out of his shoulders as a keyboard unfolded from his forearm.

“What?”

Cardmaster began to play the keyboard, bombarding the villain with music. He screamed as he clutched his ears in pain. Tousan and Midoriya exchanged confused looks.

“What is he doing?”

“....Bloopy reggae jams?” Midoriya shrugged.

Cardmaster stopped playing and pulled his arm back. After a moment, he thrusted it forward. His hand was locked in an obscene gesture, his middle finger extended upwards. The air pressure shot forward, passed through the shield, and smashed into the villain’s face, leaving an imprint of the gesture on his forehead. The villain collapsed, unconscious.

“.....what.”

Cardmaster looked at the two and nodded at them as he made a thumbs up gesture. He quickly brought his hands together and vanished in smoke.

“....What just happened?” Tousan asked.

“I’m really not sure,” Midoriya glanced down at the unconscious villain, “We better get him tied up and away from the roads.”

“Right.”

Midoriya dropped the shield as Tousan produced a length of rope.

“.....You’re thinking the same thing I’m thinking, right?” he asked.

“Yeah. Whoever that guy is, he’s the source of that magic outburst.”

“....Should we investigate?”

Tousan paused and looked up.

“I think we should. He’s been our side for all this time, but….”

“But?”

“I don’t like the idea of a third magic user running around, and we don’t know who they are.”

“So how are you going to do this?”

“I’ll work on some stuff, and we’ll talk about it later.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This episode's hero was from Garnyan over on Spacebattles who suggested a guy who could transform into various creatures and characters depending on the cards he fed into the slot on his cheast.
> 
> Originally, I was going to go for a blocky robot that would transform into forms based on the cards he scanned, but I felt that wasn't interesting enough.
> 
> As I am currently binging Ninja Sex Party and TWRP, the idea of making him look more like Doctor Sung struck came to me.
> 
> I debated using actual cardgames like Magic or something else, but I decided to go with fictional ones.
> 
> As a result of Midoriya and Tousan being active heroes, I wanted them to face other canon villains.  
> Nothing like Beating up Muscular, rescuing Eri or accidentally causing the Metahuman Liberation Front to collapse, but taking out some of the LoV's later recruits.


	7. DIAL H for h-o-r-r-o-r

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Secrets revealed!

Midoriya glanced behind them.

“Ueda is still following us.”

“Urrrrgh,” Tousan groaned, “We need to get out of her view.”

“Here.”

The two turned down a road, out of Ueda’s view.

“I-”

Midoriya was cut off as the two vanished. Ueda rounded the corner and looked around confused.

“....I’ll find them.”

**\----**

The two appeared in front of an apartment door.

“Get it all out.” Tousan nonchalantly stated as Midoriya coughed up a mouthful of smoke.

“I’m having second thoughts.”

“About what?”

“About figuring out who it is.”

“...Serious?”

“Yeah, I….where are we?”

“Look, let’s talk about what I’ve learned first, alright?”

Tousan clapped her hands together and slowly pulled them apart, revealing an ornate golden key. She picked it out of the air and slipped it into the lock. The lock clicked and she pulled the door open.

“After you.”

“What is this place?” Midoriya asked as he stepped into the room.

As he entered, the atmosphere changed. He looked around at dusty, dreary hallways, dimly lit by low burning candles and flickering lights. Musty looking books sat on shelves.

“Welcome to the House of Secrets,” Tousan announced.

“...It’s a dump.”

“I’ve tried to Kondo it, but it’s hard.”

The two began down the halls. Midoriya glanced around as they continued.

“....It doesn’t seem like it’s changing at all.”

“It only changes when we get to what we need.”

“....So we just keep wa…”

Midoriya trailed off as a tall figure stalked out of a room; a tall, gangly demon with orange skin dressed in armor.

“It’s been ten goddamn years and we still can’t get this shit off! What in the blo….”

The demon trailed off as he noticed Tousan and Midoriya.

“Oh, You. Lookin’ for the Old Bag?”

“No, I’m looking for….”

The demon perked up and noticed Midoriya.

“YOU!”

“...Oh no,” Midoriya groaned in realization. 

“What in Heaven above did you do to me, you little tosser?”

“You know Abnegazar?” Tousan asked.

“It’s...It’s a long story.”

“This little piker waltzed into Hell and ever since then I’ve been stuck in this!” Abnegazar tugged on the armor.

“...You only were forced to wear it because of what I was doing when I was there. By now it should have gone away, unless…..” Midoriya paused in thought.

“...Unless he likes it.” Tousan finished.

The three stood in awkward silence for a moment.

“I’ll kill you, you cu-”

A book flew past the two and nailed Abnegazar in the forehead, knocking him off his feet. As the demon toppled backwards, a portal opened behind him and he fell backwards into it. The book followed him down into the portal and it closed.

“I really don’t know why that idiot keeps coming here,” an older woman’s voice replied from behind them.

The two turned to see a middle aged caucasian woman standing with her arm outstretched. She brought her hand back and ran it through a mess of greying blonde hair.

“Don’t worry about the book, it was just some weird thing about Coyotes that wasn’t very good.” She shrugged, “Dunno why that was even in here.”

“York-sensei,” Tousan politely greeted her.

“Who’s the cutie?” York ignored Tousan and marched up to Midoriya. She rubbed her chin as she looked over him and snapped her fingers. Yellow energy engulfed Midoriya and picked him off the floor.

“Bringing home boys, huh?” She continued as Midoriya slowly rotated in midair, “He’s not bad, you could do better. He’s got a nice butt, I’ll give him that.”

Midoriya grunted as he gestured with one hand and landed back on the floor. York grinned, revealing a gold tooth.

“Oh, and he’s a mage, that makes him a keeper.” She held out a hand, “Sorry about all that, Loretta York. Used to go by Yellow Peri in my heroing days.”

“Midoriya Izuku.”

“....Ah! That kid that Abnagazer always goes on about. Hearn taught you everything he knows, right?”

“...I think so?”

“Hah!” York laughed, “Kid, you need to get yourself an actual teacher. Hearn’s good for somethings, but we need to brush up on your basics. Anyway, I’ll leave you two alone. Clean up after yourselves and don’t do anything I wouldn’t.”

With that, York turned around and left with a wave.

“...She seems….interesting,” Midoriya stated.

“She’s American.”

“Ah.”

The two continued their way down the halls.

“Here, this is it.”

The two turned into a room, books lining the walls. In the middle of the room sat a table surrounded by chairs.

“This one.”

A book appeared on the table.

“So after the whole thing with the Cardreader, I looked back at some of the vigilantes we ran into. The shark judge, the lion lady….neither had quirks.”

“Right.”

“So I dug through a bunch of other vigilante sightings….look.”

Tousan snapped her fingers. Several photos appeared before the two of them.

“This is that Clown vigilante they were talking about. This one is called Mizukuma.”

She gestured to a shaky photo of a large, multi armed Hero with a water bear shaped helmet and closed eyes.

**Sleepwalker Hero; Mizukuma!  
Created by Kage15oni!**

“Then there’s these two.”

She pulled up another photo: a pair of men dressed in clock-themed costume, one with a maniacal grin on his face, and the other with a goofy-looking smile.

**Timer Heroes Wind-Up and Countdown!  
Created by TheSwiftest!**

“I’m confused about why you’re so adamant about finding out who this is,” Midoriya replied, “I mean, you didn’t push to figure out who I was, and while I had suspicions about who was Miss Fortune, I didn’t act on it.”

“Because you aren’t someone with world-breaking power.”

“....Excuse me?”

“I mean, maybe you know some stupid spell with the potential, but you’re not like ‘Snap your fingers and the world is split in half’,” Tousan replied, “You don’t have the Starheart, or a Fifth Dimensional Genie or Spirit of Murder or connection to one of the elements or something. We’re both low powered in the thick of it. This….This isn’t that.”

She pulled the book open and flicked through the pages.

“What do you know of items of power?”

“I saw the Seal of Cloon.”

“....That’s it?”

“Well, it was a real seal, so there’s that.”

Tousan paused.

“What?”

“It was a literal seal on a leash that swam through dimensional barriers to take me to Hell.”

“..... _what_?”

“Nevermind,” Midoriya shook his head, “What about items of power?”

“Right, well there’s things like the Sword of Night, The Get out of Hell Free Card that York-Sensei has been using as a bookmark, Eight Metal, The Sword of a Thousand Truths, Soulta-”

“Is that the Ace of Winchesters?” Midoriya pointed to a page in the book.

“...How do you know about that?”

“The guy who thought I kidnapped Baytor said he used it before.”

“....Right...But anyway, there’s one item that can be disastrous if it falls into the wrong hands.”

She stopped on a page and revealed it to Midoriya: a full page illustration of an old rotary phone dial, with several letters visible.

“The Hero Dial. Made in the Forge of Creation itself, it can access the abilities of any superpowered being in the multiverse.”

“The multiverse?”

“The wider planes of existence. There’s a world out there where you were born with a quirk that let you turn into a sheep, a world where you built powered armor, one where you’re American, another where you’re a girl, and one where you’re in love with that Todoroki boy.”

“....I don’t think I like the sound of that.”

“There’s only 51 other universes out there. Some of them are really weird or really stupid, but there’s some serious shit out there. And the Hero Dial can grab some of that.”

“Except everything we’ve seen has been good. There’s absolutely no indication that whoever they are is using it for anything other than fighting crime.”

“It’s the principal of the thing.”

“You’re a vigilante.”

“The Hero Dial isn’t a kid’s toy or anything like what we can do.”

“It’s also called the _Hero_ dial.”

“Midoriya, there are a couple of worlds out there where their heroes are what we would call ‘Villains’. Here’s the thing about what we’re doing and what they are. We had to learn. When it comes right down to it, there isn’t that much of a difference between us and the kids in the Hero Course.”

She tapped the page.

“The Hero Dial lets anyone tap into that power without that training and understanding.”

“It also taps into their inherent goodness. Every Time we’ve run into these heroes they’ve been nothing but helpful and have done things we couldn’t. Or are you ignoring Gentle?”

Tousan’s mouth twitched.

“I agreed with you at the time, but the more I think about it and really dwelled on it, there’s no reason to. If there’s a surge in violent vigilantes that might be whoever is using the Dial, I would agree with you. But not now.”

Midoriya paused.

“What’s this really about?”

“......”

“Tousan, why do you want the dial so badly?”

Tousan slumped over in the chair.

“If you’re not going to help me, then at the very least don’t get in my way. I think it’s best that you get going.”

Midoriya stood up and walked to the doorway.

“Tousan. I don’t know what you have planned, but I will stop you.”

“You can try.”

Midoriya left the room and began to walk down the hallway.

“Had a little spat with your girlfriend?” York called out.

Midoriya paused and looked behind him as she popped out of a room.

“Had a feeling that would happen, she’s stubborn.”

“Why is she so intent on getting the-”

“Kid, I hate to break it to you, but what part of “turn into any hero in the multiverse” sounded unappealing to you? C’mere.” she gestured for him to follow her.

The two entered another room and she gestured to the table.

“Sit. Tea or Coffee?”

“Tea is fine,”

“You want it hot or cold?”

“Hot, please.”

A steaming cup appeared on the table as Midoriya took a seat. York slid into the seat across from him.

“Izuku, when did you come to terms with being quirkless?” she asked.

“What?”

“When did you finally decide it was ok to not have a quirk and not be a hero?”

“.....” Midoriya paused, “I don’t know. After Spot showed up, I think.”

“And when did you learn you could use magic?”

“When I was elevenish.”

“Right,” York glanced out the door, “The biggest difference between the two of you was that you had someone in those seven years. Even if you didn’t turn out to have magic, you had a friend.”

“.....”

“If I’m honest with myself, I don’t think anyone has ever gave up on that dream of becoming a hero,” she grinned, “Otherwise you wouldn’t be a vigilante, now would you?”

“....You’re saying she wants the dial because it’s the closest she’ll ever be to an actual Pro?”

“Probably. I mean, I know her pretty well, but everyone has secrets. Just because you’re content doesn’t means she is.”

“That doesn’t means she’s right either.”

“Kid, when it comes to magic, you’re gonna learn there’s not a lot of being right and a whole lot of “good enough”,” she took a drink, “But that’s a story for another time. Here.”

She slid a talisman across the table to Midoirya.

“You slip something from someone into it and pump a little magic in it and it’ll show you where they are. I already put some of Takeko’s hair in it.”

“Why are you doing this?”

“Kid, sometimes you gotta let people make mistakes and do stupid stuff. Sometimes it ends up more destructive than you’d have hoped. Good luck, the four of you are going to need it.”

“....Four?”

York flashed another mischievous grin, “You’ll know what I mean when it happens.”

**\-----**

“Izuku, are you sure about this?” Spot asked from his pocket.

“Pretty sure.”

“Magic battles are almost never pretty and she does have a major advantage over you. Even if you still have some tricks up your sleeve, that would only mean she does as well.”

“I know. But if I’m right about this….”

Midoriya came to a stop and pulled the talisman out of his pocket.

“She said to put a little magic into it….”

Golden energy swarmed from Midoriya’s hand into the talisman. After a moment, it glowed blue and projected a map of the surrounding area. A purple light blinked in the far corner of the map and continued to move.

“That must be her,” Midoriya looked up.

“Where did you get that?”

“Tousan’s teacher gave it to me.”

**\----**

Miss Fortune threw up a purple shield, deflecting the clawed swipe. She skidded back and looked back at her opponent: a wiry, thin man with long white hair, sideburns, prominent canine teeth and metal claws protruding from his fingertips. He stood dressed in Purple and brown spandex, a cowl over his head and a pair of pointed ears at the top.

**Mustelidae Hero: Marten  
The greatest there is at the dirty deeds he does**

“Lisin’ Darlin’, I don’t know what your problem is, but I suggest you head on out. You ain’t gonna like it when I-”

Miss Fortune fired off another blast of magic.

**\----**

“Izuku, if you do make it there in time, then what are you planning on doing?”

“I have to stop her somehow.”

“But what will that be?”

“....I have that counterspell, so if I get there in time I-”

“And if you don’t?” Spot asked, “Izuku, as much as I hope you make it in time and we can resolve this peacefully, what are you going to do if you don’t? Tousan and the Hero dial user's identity will be exposed. Worse, what if you’re not the only person there? Hearn offered you those mind wipe spells, but I know you didn’t learn those.”

Midoriya said nothing.

“Izuku, we need to plan this out,” Spot replied, “You can’t leap into this without a plan. And a back up plan.”

He stopped.

“You’re right.”

“Let’s take a moment to plan this.”

**\-----**

“ENOUGH!”

With a snarl, Marten grabbed Miss Fortune by the neck and pinned her to the wall.

“No more teleporting, no more shields, an’ no more funny business! What are you going to do?”

She smiled as dark red magic crackled around her hands.

“This.”

**\---**

The map shut off as Tousan’s marker vanished.

“What the....” Midoriya frowned as he fed the talisman another burst of magic.

The map returned, devoid of any markers or features.

“Izuku? What happened?”

“Either the map isn’t working anymore, or…” Midoriya trailed off, “Or something happened to Tousan.”

Midoriya cracked the talisman open and pulled Spot out of his pocket.

“Spot, can you track people by scent?”

“Of course I can why?”

“Smell this.”

“...Why?”

“So we can keep tracking them.”

“Well alright.”

Spot sniffed the hair inside of the locket and sniffed the air.

“....I got it.”

**\----**

The masked slipped from Tousan’s face as she got back to her feet. She looked at her hand and scrunched her face in concentration.

Nothing happened.

“....Shit, I fucked up.”

“....You _idiot_ ” a voice growled, “Do you have any idea what you’ve done?”

She looked at the wielder, as they stood, before her.

“...It’s you?”

“Do you know what you’ve done? Now I-”

They were cut off as something knocked the dial out of their hands. A figure lept off of a rooftop and landed on the ground near both of them.

“I found it.”

**\----**

“Left here!” Spot replied, “we’re getting closer but-”

“Spot, we need to switch.”

“What?”

“If something has gone wrong, then a giant monster is a lot more threatening. And it’ll be easier than having you shout directions at me.”

“....That’s a good point.”

**\-----**

Tousan slammed into the wall,barely conscious.

“You can’t!”

Their assailant, a green, scaly reptilian man grinned back at them.

“Watch me, kid.”

“...Why isn’t….”

“Do you know how long I’ve been looking for this thing? Neither of you know what it’s like to be treated like a freak just because of how you look! I can’t change that, but with this….Now I can make them pay.”

“It won’t work, you can only dial Hero.”

The lizardman’s grin widened.

“That’s not the only thing it can spell.”

He struggled back to his feet and lunged at the lizardman. The lizardman easily avoided the swipe and kicked him in his stomach, causing him to double over. A second kick sent him flying back, as he skidded on the ground.

“H.” He stuck his scaly finger into the dial again.  
“O.”  
“R.”  
“R.”  
“O.”

Something large and hairy landed between the fallen heroes and the lizardman. Midoriya leapt off of Spots' back and fired off a blast of magical energy.

“R.”

With a grin, the lizardman vanished in a burst of smoke.

“Monster, behind me!”

Midoriya quickly threw up several shields, two in front of himself and those behind him and several around where the lizardman was, boxing him in.

“We just have to hope he do-”

A blast of air pressure shot forward, shattering all of the shield and sending Midoriya flying back.

“Enenra!” Spot caught him as he skidded back, “Are you alright?”

“What the hell was that?”

The smoke cleared.

A massive man stood in the clearing, his arm outstretched as if he had just thrown a punch. His grotesquely muscled body was clad in an orange spandex bodysuit, with patterns made from greens, purples, blacks and gold. His eyes were tiny, squinty and heavily shadowed, his mouth pulled back in a grimace. His black hair was wild and messy with two large tufts hanging down in front of his face. The dial hung around his neck, connected to a thick length of chain.

“I am….” He spoke in a deep, raspy voice, “I AM….”

**ALL BLIGHT  
THE SYMBOL OF DESPAIR**

He looked down at his hands and body.

“Yes…..yes! This is exactly what I hoped for!” He laughed.

Before Midoriya could do anything, All Blight crouched down and lept into the air, creating a shockwave that knocked Spot over.

Midoriya scrambled to his feet and looked behind him.

“Miss Fortune, are you…..” Midoriya trailed off as he realized who the other person was.

“Shinsou?”

**\----**

Something smashed into the street, sending shockwaves through the roads, shattering glass and windows everywhere.

As the dust settled and cleared, All Blight stood. His grimace turned into a malicious grin as he pulled his fist back, readying a punch.

“QUAKE IN FEAR!”

He launched the punch, sending a massive shockwave into a nearby building.

“FOR I AM HERE!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And today's cameo heroes are from Kage15oni and TheSwiftest on Spacebattles.  
> They both listed Ideas, but with the end fast approaching I couldn't figure out where to fit them in, so they get to cameo as Heroes that popped up offscreen.
> 
> The Marten is an obvious nod toward someone, bub.
> 
> As mentioned before, Tousan's Mentor was Loretta York AKA Yellow Peri. I figured she's have aged and has become a bit of a nod to Eda from _The Owl House_
> 
> Now to the real meat of the issue.
> 
> Shinsou was always planned to be the Hero Dial user. He made the most sense as he's someone who desperately wants to be a hero, but was dismissed by his peers for his villainous quirk and kind of went "Fuck it, why bother?" until the Sports Festival and Aizawa gave him a chance.  
> The Dial is a cheat for him, so he can live out being a hero with powers that would be seen as good.
> 
> In that way, Tousan is kind of like him. They both still want to be a hero, even though they're held back by circumstances.
> 
> In the original, original draft, Midoriya and Tousan would have tracked him down and used a time spell to force the dial to it's time limit and cause him to transform back into Shinsou.  
> Then that changed to Midoriya and Tousan using a negation spell, but that led to another problem of how they were supposed to go after the person who stole the Dial as the spell would have shut down everyone's powers.
> 
> Then when it became apparent this was a bad idea, Midoriya and Tousan split.
> 
> In the original, original draft they were going to fight Stain, as Stain wanted to get rid of whoever was behind all of the ridiculous vigilantes that failed to live up to his standards.  
> But then it dawned on me Stain might not be an entirely fitting opponent since he would be at a major disadvantage through the entire fight.
> 
> Thus, the plan changed to another villain stealing the dial, with my original two choices being Dabi and Toga.  
> I decided against Dabi, since he didn't seem like he'd use it, and I decided against Toga because I couldn't figure out a good motivation for her to do it.
> 
> Enter Spinner who had an ideal backstory for why he'd want to steal the dial and become a true villain.
> 
> All Blight was created because I wanted the ultimate villain of the piece to be a dark reflection of the greatest Hero in the MHA universe.  
> Making up a brand new villain that wasn't a rift on something like that seemed anticlimactic, and none of the canon Dial H villains made much sense to me.
> 
> Also in the original draft, the original chapter 6 would have began with the two figuring out the vigilante was using the Hero Dial and ended with them depowering the user and revealing it's Shinsou.  
> Chapter 7 would have been the three talking, and then get attacked by Stain.  
> The second version of chapter 7 would have been Shinsou getting snatched by Spinner with the two forced to go after him. This didn't make sense, as I didn't see how Spinner would be able to take down magical barriers. At the time, Tousan's powers were not well-defined, but now I don't think Spinner could outrun a teleporter.


	8. DIAL H FOR HERO!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Climax! As Hero after Hero falls in battle with ALL BLIGHT, who will be left to save the day?

The phone vibrated and music played

She ignored it.

“....Rumi, are you going to answer that?” Simeon frowned.

“You do it, I don’t want to talk to people right now,” Usagiyama groaned, “My head aches.”

He glanced at the phone, “It’s Midoriya. Why did you pick ‘You’re Going to go Far Kid’ as his song?”

“URGH, what does he want now?”

She picked up her phone and answered it.

“What is it?”

“Are you watching TV?”

“No.”

“Turn it on, it’ll make more sense.”

Usagiyama rolled her eyes and turned it on: All Blight knocked Mount Lady out with a single punch. As the gigantic heroine fell, vines and tendrils of wood slowed her fall.

“....Are you responsible for this?”

“....Not directly, but-”

“Right, I’ll be there.”

“Thank you.”

Usagiyama hung up and grinned.

“....Please don’t do something stupid.” Simeon groaned.

“Too late.”

**\----**

The glow around his hand vanished as Midoriya brought his pinky and thumb back into his fist.

“Alright, I got Mirko and maybe her assistant.”

“What is your plan, Midoriya?” Tousan asked.

“Right now, I’m trying to call every favor I can. I think it’ll buy us time for Tousan’s powers to return. Shinsou, is your quirk working?”

“I don’t know.”

“How long was that spell supposed to last?”

“Maybe half an hour? It wasn’t supposed to work on quirks.”

“Can you do it again?”

“Maybe? If it’s acting like this, then I don’t want to do it that often and it didn’t affect the dial’s ability to be used.”

“Alright,” Midoriya placed his hat back on as smoke engulfed him again, “Spot, let’s go.”

“Right.”

Midoriya hopped onto Spot’s back and the two left.

“....You two get into some really weird shit, don’t you?” Shinsou asked.

“You’re one to talk.”

“....So all this time, I’ve been working with the two of you?” Shinsou sighed, “And you had quirks?”

“Magic. Not quirks.”

“.....Are you serious?”

“You turned into a man made out of rock candy last week, you don’t get to judge us.”

Shinsou’s response was cut off as a phone rang.

“It’s not mine,” He stated.

“It’s...It’s my burner phone?”

She pulled it out and answered it.

“Hello?”

She frowned as she listened.

“It’s for you.”

**\----**

“IS THERE NO ONE THAT CAN STAND UP AGA-”

All Blight was cut off as something smashed into his face. He staggered backwards for a moment and glared at his assailant.

“Who dares….”

“I always wondered if I could kick All Might’s ass,” Usagiyama grinned, “Let’s find out.”

**\----**

“...You know what, I hate this job anyway. It’s where? Got it.”

Nyx hung her phone up.

**\----**

The phone rang. Baytor picked it up.

“I AM BAYTOR!” He paused listening, “I AM BAYTOR!”

After a moment, he walked towards the booth and tapped someone on the shoulder.

“I AM BAYTOR!”

“....Who the hell is calling me?” He took the phone, “Hello?”

“Mr. Monaghan, it’s me, Midoriya Izuku!”

“Right, what’s this about?”

“Are you aware of what’s going on?”

“You mean the giant All Might look alike on rampage? Yeah.”

“I’m cashing in that favor you owe me.”

“.....” Tommy sighed, “Right then. I don’t think I have anything that can kill him.”

“You don’t have to, you just need to help keep him off balance!”

“...Right then, I’ll be there. Just very far away.”

“Tha-”

Tommy hung up.

“Fucking Hell, never make promises to kids with hero complexes.”

“I AM BAYTOR!”

“I’m not going to abandon him, I owe him that. I just thought he’d ask for something stupid or small, like money or something. Not offer myself up to go fight All Might.”

“I AM BAYTOR!”

“Right then. Natt, did you get everything Giran promised?”

“Locked and Loaded.”

“Well, then let’s go bag us a pig.”

**\-----**

“Gentle, the phone is ringing.”

“.....”

He picked up the phone and answered.

“How did you get this number?”

“It’s magic. This is Enenra.”

“Ah, yes. You.”

“Listen I need your help, are-”

“Is this about the monster rampaging his way across town?”

“Yes.”

“.....We will be there.”

“Thank you.”

Gentle hung up the phone.

“La Brava, get the camera.”

**\-----**

“Listen, Izuku, I told you, I can’t go back there right now,” Hearn rubbed his forehead, “I’m stuck doing official Guild business, the sort of thing I can’t run away from.”

“But Mr. Hearn,”

“Lad, I’m sure you’ve got it under control. If not, then you know who you have to call. I need to go, take care.”

Hearn hung up his phone. Across from him, a grungy, ill-shaven blond man grinned.

“Do you really think he bought any of the bunk you were trying to sell him? Official Guild Business.”

“Shut up, Bierce. This is a good chance for him to grow.”

“Hrm, that’s what they all say,” a black haired man to Bierce’s left stubbed out a cigarette and lit another.

“What would you know of that, Willoughby?” A blonde woman took a swing of beer, “You never taught anyone.”

“Enough,” Hearn grumbled, “Are we waiting for Carter and John or shall we start?”

**\---**

The glow vanished from Midoriya’s hand.

“He’s not coming.”

“I expect not, the whole business with Etrigan is enough to put someone off of that,” Spot replied.

“.....”

“.....Izuku, you aren’t thinking of calling Etrigan are you?”

“Only if we absolutely need it.”

**\----**

Shinsou took the phone in bewilderment and held it to his ear.

“Hello?”

“Is this Hitoshi Shinsou?” a man’s voice asked, “The one who first used the dial?”

“...Yes?”

“Right, You can call me the Operator, and I need to know….What the hell happened?”

“What?”

“The Dial isn’t supposed to be abused like that! I know you tried dialing H-E-R-O-I-N-E, P-R-O-H-E-R-O, and whatever A-L-L-M-I-G-H-T was, but you’re not supposed to do anything like that!”

“What are you talking about?”

“The dial taps into you. Every time you transform into a hero? It’s accessing one of your traits and desires.”

“.....I-”

“Don’t think about it too hard, sometimes you don’t want to know what a hero represents. Here’s the thing, though. Dialing H-O-R-R-O-R or V-I-L-L-A-I-N taps into the darkness within someone. You? It’s there, but it’s not very powerful or noticeable. Whoever just hijacked the dial? It’s like tapping into the sun and supercharging it.”

“Can’t we just wait an hour? It-”

“He broke the dial. It’s stuck until someone can knock him out or you get it back from him.”

“Me?”

“You’re the last person to use it, you’re the only person who can grab it if someone else is using it.”

“How can I? I’m not a hero, I don’t have the dial! I can’t turn into anyone, only….only me.”

“Into you? It’ll have to do.” the Operator chuckled, “Listen, I felt the exact same way once upon a time. Like I said, the dial only brings out what’s already inside of you. Believe in yourself, Hitoshi. And hold on to this phone. You’ll know why when it comes time.”

**\----**

Usagiyama grunted as she blocked another punch.

“Amazing you can even stand up to this power,” All Blight grunted.

“This? Pfft, I’ve had worse.”

She ducked down, and tried to sweep All Blight’s legs, only for her kick to stop dead. All Blight grinned and raised a fist. Several bullets impacted All Blight’s face, causing him to wince and frown. Usagiyama took advantage of the distraction and rolled behind All Blight. She quickly launched a drawing kick, forcing All Blight to stumble.

**\----**

“Anything?” Tommy asked.

“He winced, but Motherfucker’s probably bulletproof.” Natt reloaded the sniper rifle.

“Right then, I guess we’re using both.”

**\---**

Usagiyama grunted as she dodged another punch and countered.

“Dammit, this guy is not going d-”

All Blight smashed his palm into her face and gripped her head. His grin grew larger as he lifted her up by the head and began to tighten.

“LET HER GO!”

Simeon smashed both of his fists into All Blight with a hammer punch, only for nothing to happen.

“Stupid Monkey.”

All Blight backhanded Simeon, sending him flying.

“SAM!”

“You should worry about yoursel-”

Fire engulfed All Blight’s body. He let out a yell of pain and tossed Usagiyama away. He glared at his new opponent: Nyx stepped out of the shadows and blew the smoke from her fingertip.

“So you’re the troublemaker he’s so worried about,” Nyx cracked her knuckles, “I don’t have all my powers or my strength, but that should still be more than enough to beat you.”

**\-----**

Usagiyama soared through the air.

“Shit, shit, sh-”

She bumped into something hard, flexible and invisible. It flexed under her force and she bounced forward. She soon hit another invisible forcefield, followed by another and another. As she fell, each one absorbed the impact, slowing her fall until she landed on the ground, back on her own two feet.

“What the hell…..” she frowned as she looked up.

“A-ha! Miss Mirko! I see you are already in the good fight.”

She glanced to the side: Gentle bowed to her as La Brava stood further behind, filming them.

“....Oh Goddammit, it’s you,” She groaned, “that Gentle asshole.”

“Gentle _Vigilante_ now,” He straightened out, “I was informed of the situation my Enenra.”

“En….Oh, right, that's what he calls himself,” Usgaiyama stretched out and cracked her neck, “Yeah, he’s kicking everyone’s ass. They haven’t been able to get in contact with Endeavor or All Might yet.”

“Hrm, then we’ll have to do our best.”

“I really should be kicking your ass and arresting you, but if he called you here, then I’ll turn a blind eye for now.”

“You are too kind.”

“Hey Shrimp,” she flashed a grin at La Brava, “Get my good side.”

**\----**

Simeon flew through the air, still dazed from the blow. He felt himself crash into something soft and fluffy.

“What the….”

He looked around to see a golden pillow construct floating in midair. He looked down and saw the caster.

“Hold on, I’ll let you down in a bit,” York called out.

The construct floated down to the ground and vanished as Simeon got to his feet.

“Thank you,” He glanced back at the fight, “You-”

“I’m not going anywhere, Magilla,” York stretched out, “Things go wrong, I’m still here to help.”

“With due respect, regardless of your magical skill, your age-”

“Kid, I’m a hundred and eighty four, I’m plenty young. And I just saved your ass. You’re more likely to get killed than I am.”

York clapped her hands together and slowly drew them back apart. Golden energy swirled in the space between her hands as a large staff topped with a closed book manifested. After a moment, she picked the staff out of the air and tapped the end on the ground.

“I’m not fighting him unless I need to step in. Those kids made a mistake and now they’re going to have to fix it.”

“Then please help take care of the civilians.”

**\----**

Nyx grunted as she strained against All Blight, their hands locked together in a struggle.

“You’re...Not, that, tough!” All Blight grunted.

Nyx opened her mouth and spat out a burst of flames, scorching All Blight’s face and hair. With a grunt, All Blight headbutted Nyx. Before the demoness could recover, All Blight twisted both of her arms, forcing her to the ground.

“Not so tough n-”

Something big and hairy smashed into All Blight. He staggered backwards, stunned by the impact.

“Nyx!”

“Spot?”

“I-”

The two were cut off by a whistle.

“Furball, grab the girl and run!” Tommy’s voice called out.

Without another word, Spot grabbed Nyx and pulled her out of the way as Tommy popped up from behind cover, an anti-tank launcher hoisted onto his shoulder.

“Smile.”

He pulled the trigger and the missile streaked across the clearing, scoring a direct hit on All Blight and obscuring him with dust, debris and smoke.

“Nyx, are you alright? What are you doing here?”

“I’m fine. Midoriya called me to help. You, human, did it work?”

“....Nope. Cover me while I get somewhere safe,” Tommy dropped the spent launched and turned to flee.

“How can you tell?”

“X-ray vision!”

Something shot out of the smoke towards the duo. Spot and Nyx both reached out and caught the fists of a burnt and angry All Blight, the top of his uniform torn and burnt.

“Was that your best?”

**\---**

“Hey, you can use your elastic walls like a slingshot, right?”

“I can use it to launch something, yes.”

“Good.” Usagiyama grinned, “I got a stupid idea.”

**\----**

Spot smashed another fist into All Blight’s face to no effect.

“You’re boring me.”

All Blight raised a fist and brought it down on Spot. It smashed into a golden barrier, cracking it, but otherwise leaving Spot unharmed.

“What?”

“Grab her and run!” Midoriya called out as he gestured with his other hand.

More golden barriers appeared around All Blight, surrounding him. Spot hoisted the unconscious Nyx over his shoulder and ran.

“This again? You think this is enough to hold me?”

“Just long enough,” Midoriya grinned.

“Wha-”

The barriers behind All Blight vanished. Something smashed into All Blight’s back sending him stumbling forward with enough force to shatter the barriers in front of him. For the first time in the fight, All Blight was tossed to the ground and skidded forward.

“How?”

He rolled back onto his feet and looked behind him: Usagiyama stood, shakily on her legs as she flipped him off.

“I’m back, asshole!”

She took a step forward and collapsed.

“Mirko!”

“....I might have made a mistake here,”

All Blight’s grin grew as he shot forward, fist raised. As he fired his punch, it became caught by an elastic wall that stretched with the force.

“What?”

The wall snapped back, sending All Blight’s fist back at his face, knocking him back.

“Hitting a lady when she’s down? You may look like him, but you sir, are no All Might!”

Gentle appeared and glanced at Midoriya.

“Enenra! She’s in no condition to keep fighting! Get her out of here!”

“Right.”

“Now, La Brava. Please do not stop filming.”

**\----**

“This is insane.”

Tousan and Shinsou glanced at the scene before them as All Blight’s punched straight through one of Gentle’s barriers. Before he could attack Gentle, a set of golden chains appeared around All Blight’s arm and yanked him to the ground.

“They’re the only ones left? He called everyone he knew!” Tousan shook her head.

“It took us so long to get here, that most of them probably got beat up.”

“He knows demons!”

“....What?”

“It’s...also a long story.”

Tousan glanced down at her hands and focused. Purple sparks danced across her fingers as she grinned.

“We’re back in business. We’re only going to get one shot at this, so get ready and hold your breath.”

“What?”

“God, please don’t be like Midoriya.”

**\----**

All Blight shattered the chains and launched another punch at Gentle.

“Not good, not good! La Brava!””

“I LO-”

All Blight flicked a finger in her direction sending a massive blast of air pressure. 

“NO!”

Midoriya glanced in her direction and gestured with his hand. Several golden shields appeared before and around her. He glanced back and Gentle and motioned with his other hand, creating more shields. All of the shields shattered as All Blight’s fist and air pressure made contact with them. The force of the impacts sent Gentle and La Brava flying back, unconscious.

“Shit.”

All Blight turned around and loomed over Midoriya.

“All that’s left is you.”

Midoriya bit his lip, drawing blood.

“With hope long gone and the light fades away  
We call Demonkind to yet win this day.  
Blood is drawn, a sentence passed  
Bring forth a savior at long last.  
With wicked glee,  
I set you free!  
With little here left for me,  
GONE! GO-”

Miss Fortune and Shinsou appeared between Midoriya and All Blight.

“Keep him sealed up a bit longer, We got this.”

“Hey.” Shinsou greeted All Blight.

“What Y-”

All Blight stopped mid sentence and froze in place.

“It worked!” Miss Fortune breathed a sigh of relief.

Shinsou reached out and grabbed the Dial around All Blight’s neck. He gently examined it and frowned.

“I can’t remove it without setting him off.”

“Hold it out,”

Shinsou gently pulled it forward, putting distance between the dial and All Blight’s body.

“Give me a mo-”

All Blight’s fist twitched.

“He’s moving,” Midoriya gestured.

“He’s not supposed to be able to do that,”

With a roar, All Blight broke through the paralysis and raised a fist. Miss Fortune grabbed Shinsou and Midoriya and vanished as his fist smashed into the ground.

**\----**

The trio reappeared behind cover. Midoriya coughed slightly as Tousan glanced over their cover.

“I don’t think this is going to work, he knows we’re close by.”

“Shinsou, is it working?”

Shinsou held up the shattered remains of the dial.

“It’s broken.”

“What did whoever c-”

Their cover exploded as something smashed into it. Midoriya quickly threw up a shield as All Blight’s fist impacted it.

“You think you’re smart? You think that you can use that to beat me?” All Blight roared, “A broken dial and your stupid little f-”

Something exploded on contact with All Blight’s head, causing him to turn away. Tommy ran for cover as he tossed another launcher away.

“Stupid little bug.”

“You’re wrong, you know,” Shinsou spoke.

“What?”

“I don’t think I can beat you with this,”

Shinsou pulled out the burner phone.

“I know I can.”

“NO!”

All Blight punched the shield again, causing more cracks to form. Midoriya gestured again, reinforcing the shields as Tousan added her own to it.

“Whatever you’re planning, do it now!”

Shinsou placed the broken dial parts on the phone and smiled. It glowed for a moment and dissipated into glowing light that wrapped itself around Shinsou’s wrist. After another moment, the light vanished, revealing a wrist mounted phone with a pattern in the shape of the dial on the cover. He flipped the cover open, revealing a keypad.

“All I have to do is Dial Hero!”

He quickly pressed the keys and became engulfed in light. Tousan grabbed Midoriya and vanished.

With a roar, All Blight smashed his way through the shield and fired another punch only for someone to catch it.

“What?”

He tried to pull his hand back, only to discover he couldn’t pull it back. With a tilt of his wrist, the unseen opponent forces All Blight’s hand backwards, driving him to his knees.

“This is impossible!”

The smoke cleared revealing his opponent: A muscular man clad in blue spandex, with white and red lines. On his chest was a yellow diamond shaped shield with a Red “S” in the middle. A silver cape hung on his shoulders. His head and face were exposed, his purple hair slicked back, and a broad smile on his face.

**  
Neither a Bird or a Plane! It’s….  
SUPER-SHINSOU!  
**

“I think that’s quite enough,” he boomed in a deep voice, “Enough chaos. Enough of your villainy!”

**\-----**

Tousan and Midoriya reappeared behind cover again as both peeked over it to look at what had happened.

“Is that Shinsou?”

“It must be,” Midoriya glanced around, “I don’t see any civilians, but I don’t see any of the others either,”

“Hey! Kid!”

Midoriya spun around again as Natt and Tommy approached.

“Who the hell is that?”

“It’s...it’s a long story.”

“Well I hated to cut and run, but we’re out of the big stuff and I don’t think a peashooter is going to do much of anything against him”

“Plus, we can still slip away in the chaos,” Natt added.

“I could just try and teleport you guys away, but it’ll take a while.”

“No, the hag already offered, but teleporting makes me sick,” Tommy shook his head, “Anyway, I’ve repaid the favor. Don’t call me out for shit like this ever again.”

“R...right.”

“...Hag?”

“When you hit twenty, you owe both of us a drink. Right then. I’ll see you around.”

With that, Tommy turned around and began to walk away. Natt paused for a moment and glanced behind him.

“Hey, Izuku, remind Spot it’s his turn to bring the snacks to the next club meeting.”

“...What club?”

“He knows which one.”

**\-----**

All Blight staggered backwards, reeling from the blow.

“I need to ask you, who told you about the dial?” Super-Shinsou asked.

All Blight lunged forward again and locked hands with Super-Shinsou as they struggled against each other.

“Who told you about the Dial?”

“Mr. Thunderbolt! He knew what I was feeling, he knew that there was someone else like me!” All Blight grunted.

Super-Shinsou headbutted All Blight, sending him staggering back, nose bleeding.

“You’re right,” Super-Shinsou agreed, “We are alike. Someone who thinks society failed us because of our quirks.”

“You have no idea about what I’ve been through!”

With a roar, All Blight shot forward again and punched him. Again, Super-Shinsou caught it.

“That is true, I don’t. But this is not a solution. Destruction, violence, lashing out against people who have nothing to do with what has wronged you.”

“Wrong! They support the system that allowed it in the first place!”

“And this is supposed to change their minds?” Super-Shinsou gestured at the destruction, “Society failed you, but you made the decision to deal with it in this way!”

“You used the dial for your own selfish desires! What’s the difference?”

Super-Shinsou paused. With a roar, All Blight launched another punch only for another hand to catch it.

The two glanced to look at the newcomer:

All Might.

“Well! It seems that I have arrived just in time to deal with this!” He looked at All Blight, “I don’t know where you crawled out of, but to see a villain use my face to cause such destruction? Unacceptable!”

All Might pulled back his other hand and punched All Blight in the face. Super-Shinsou released his hand, as All Blight flew backwards.

“I don’t believe we’ve met before, but I’m sure there will be time to make acquaintances later,” All Might stated, “What do you say we take care of him?”

“It will be my pleasure, All Might.”

**\----**

“There you two are!”

Tousan and Midoriya turned to see York.

“I gathered all your little friends and sent them back to the House so we can deal with them.”

“Is everyone ok?”

“Well, about as ok as you’d expect after they went a couple rounds with an All Might look-alike,” York shrugged, “Anway, you two better come along before the cops show up. Pretty sure they’ll still arrest you even if you helped fight him.”

Tousan and Midoriya looked at each other before they turned back to York.

“It’s my fault we’re even in this mess, I’m staying until it’s over.”

“I’m not leaving him either.”

York grinned.

“Good answer, I’ll be around.”

**\-----**

All Might grunted as All Blight landed a punch.

“He’s a powerful foe, no doubt. I would expect that from my doppelganger! But even so!”

All Might returned his own punch as Super-Shinsou caught yet another punch.

“What you said is true. I used the dial for my own selfish desires.”

Super-Shinsou punched All Blight as All Might caught his doppleganger’s other fist.

“But my desire was always to do good!”

All Might punched All Blight in the face.

“Even at my most selfish, I always helped others!”

Super-Shinsou punched All Blight.

“My goal is not the same as yours!”

All Might and Super-Shinsou wound up and readied their punches.

“My goal is to be a hero!”

“Well said young man!” All Might beamed, “DETROIT-”

The two launched their punches at the same time.

“SMASH!”

The two fist smashed into All Blight’s head, releasing a massive burst of air pressure on impact. As the dust and debris cleared, the two released All Blight who collapsed to his knees.

“It’s...it’s not over.”

Smoke engulfed All Blight revealing the lizard man.

“What?” All Might stared at him in confusion.

Without another word, the lizardman collapsed to the ground, unconscious.

“It’s over,” Super-Shinsou sighed. He bent down and picked up the shattered remains of the rest of the dial as smoke engulfed him.

“What?”

For a moment, there was a plume of purple smoke. As the smoke cleared, Super-Shinsou had vanished.

“Hrm…….This reeks of magic.” All Might frowned, “I hate magic cases, they never make any sense.”

**\----**

Tousan, Midoriya and Shinsou reappeared in a bust of smoke. The exhausted Shinou was supported between the two, his arms draped around their shoulders.

“Got the dial?” a wisp of purple smoke darted out of Midoriya’s mouth as he spoke.

“Yeah.”

“....Shinsou, I’m sorry.” Tousan apologized, “I should have never done this.”

“It’s a bit late for that, but...for what It's worth, I accept your apology.”

“Hey kids, time to skedaddle before more cops show up,” York twirled her staff as a large portal opened up, “You’ll have plenty of time to talk later.”

The group quickly walked through the portal and vanished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final battle was always planned out in a way that almost everyone from the earlier stories would show up, even if it meant they were basically cannonfodder for the fight against All Blight.
> 
> For the most part, the planning didn't change much, except for the addition of York since she was added very late in development, and the decision to not bring in Etrigan.
> 
> When working on it, the big question was "Would Nyx and Spot be strong enough to beat All Blight?" and "Are Tommy and Natt even going to be able to do anything?"  
> The short answer is I think Etrigan would be able to match All Might, but Spot and Nyx probably wouldn't. Etrigan is supposed to be one of the strongest demons in existence while Spot is relatively low ranked and Nyx probably isn't much higher.  
> On Natt and Tommy's side, nothing they have would really be enough to hurt All Blight, even with anti-tank weaponry. On the plus, I can now confirm Tommy's quirk is basically the same as his actual superpowers in Hitman; Low level telepathy and X-ray vision. It wasn't mentioned in _Angel and the Ape!_ because I couldn't figure out how to mention it in an 'organic' way.
> 
> Hearn's meeting with all his fellow knock-offs was something planned for a while, and the entire reason he's not in this one at all.
> 
> Shinsou's climactic transformation was in question for a moment: In the original plan he was going to turn into Supermiguel from the 2019 run, but I decided to change it to Shinsou himself since it's tapping into _his_ true inner hero.


	9. DIAL E-P-I-L-O-G-U-E!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything goes back to normal?

“I can’t believe you all missed that!” Kubitoru groaned, “It was exciting shit! Mirko was there, that Gentle Vigilante guy was there, a bunch of pros were there and even those vigilantes! It was like the best, craziest thing I’ve ever seen!”

“I was busy,” Tousan stated, “It happens.”

“Midoriya, I seriously thought at least you would have seen it!”

“I was also busy,”

“You know you both can just say you were on a date,” Ueda replied.

“We were not on a date,” the two replied in unison.

“Why are we even having this stupid converstation?” Shinsou grumbled.

“Hey, is that Super-Shinsou guy related to you?” Kubitoru continued.

“No.”

“He kind of looked like you.”

“If I had a relative that looked like that, I would know.”

“Well, I’m actually more worried about all those people who weren’t Pro heroes that showed up to fight him,” Takanashi replied, “Miss Fortune, Enenra, Gentle and La Brava...It seems like they’re doing more and more while the Heroes do less.”

“Well, you can’t expect everyone to show up for those kinds of things. And even if someone like Endeavor or Best Jeanist showed up, do you really think they would be able to hold out against someone as strong as All Might?”

“Well….”

Takanashi’s response was cut off as the bell rang and everyone went back to their seats.

**\----**

Midoriya paused as he glanced around. He pulled a strange silver key out of his pocket and slipped it into the door lock. With a twist of the key, he opened the door and slipped in.

He started down the hallway.

“Hey, there you are, Izuku.” York popped out of one of the rooms and grinned at him, “You’re just in time, the fella I was telling you about just got here.”

“Oh.”

Midoriya followed her into the room: A middle aged man with black hair and glasses sat at the table, reading.

“Timmy! Here’s the kid I was telling you about,” York pushed Midoriya forward.

The man stood and walked over.

“It is good to meet you, Midoriya. My name is Timothy Hunter, and I think I can help you out with your little problem.”

“It’s good to meet you, Hunter-Sensei.”

Hunter chuckled, “Please, Tim is fine. Now I understand you’ve had some training with...Hearn.”

“I did, but apparently people keep telling me he’s not very good.”

“Ah, well, Spot told me a bit about your past with him, so it’s understandable. But really, if you were with Constantine or Bierce or someone like them things would have probably gone much worse,” Hunter chuckled, “But enough of that, I want to see a bit of what you can do.”

“Err….”

“Time Bubble,” York chuckled, “You’ll have plenty of time to duel Timmy and get back out for patrol.”

“Ready?”

Golden energy encircled Midoriya’s hands as he shifted his stance.

“Ready.”

**\-----**

“Are you actually going to use magic during the Sports Festival?” Shinsou asked.

“I have no idea. I might do a couple of subtle charms, but I really don’t want to fight the Hero course kids,” Tousan stated, “Don’t get me wrong, I could probably beat most of them, but not like that.”

“What about Midoriya?”

“Not likely. Besides, Aizawa is already suspicious of who we are and if we do anything that reminds him of our fight, it’ll just cause more problems.”

“....Honestly, I completely forgot we fought him,”

“And now there’s the whole thing with the Hero Killer and whatever the League of Villains is, it’s just getting weird.”

“I-”

The two stopped as an orb of golden energy crackled in front of them. Shinsou quickly opened the dial with his finger above the keypad as purple energy swirled around Tousan’s hands. The orb dissipated, depositing a startled Midoriya onto the ground before them. They relaxed as Shinsou slid the cover back onto the dial and Tousan’s magic dissipated.

“...This is harder than it looks,” Midoriya groaned as golden vapor left his mouth.

“What the hell are you doing?”

“I met Timothy Hunter and he’s going to teach me.”

“....Are you serious?” _The_ Timothy Hunter?” Tousan stared back at him.

“...Yes?” Midoriya stared back confused, “Is...Is he important?”

“He’s one of the greatest magic users in the world! How did you meet him?”

“York-sensei brought him in to teach me.”

“WHAT?”

“She said you can come too.”

“.......ok, that makes sense.”

“....I hate to sound like Ueda, but are the two of you actually dating?”

“No.”

“.....So are we doing this or what?” Shinsou asked.

“Yeah, I need to get some practical experience in,”

Shinsou flipped open the dial and punched in the code as Tousan and Midoriya were engulfed in smoke. After a moment, the two reappeared in full costume as Shinsou became engulfed in light.

“Ready?” Miss Fortune looked at where Shinsou was.

The light vanished, revealing a young woman dressed in purples and black. A purple scarf was wrapped around her neck, while a short purple half-cape hung from her shoulders. She wore a black corset over her white, long sleeved blouse, fingerless gloves, a purple skirt, back leggings and thigh-high boots. Her long light purple hair was tied back in a long ponytail.

**Caller of the Royal Hunt!  
Spinel Salvia!**

She paused for a moment and looked at her hands. After a moment, she touched her face and looked down. After a moment, Salvia groaned.

“I’m a girl? The dial’s acting up again.”

“....what.”

“It only turns me into a girl if something’s not working right. Either of you have a mirror?”

“Here.”

Midoriya gestured and summoned up a reflective barrier. Salvia looked at herself and groaned again.

“I look like I walked out of a Magic Girl anime. What do I even fight with?”

“Probably that thing on your back.”

She frowned and pulled something off her back.

“It’s...a pitchfork? Why do I have a pitchfork?” Salvia complained as she ran wrung it in her hands, “What kind of stu-”

Something shot out of the end of the pitchfork, shattering Midoriya’s barrier. Smoke emanated from a small barrel near the head of the pitchfork.

“Apparently it’s a gun and a pitchfork,” Miss Fortune stated.

“....Who made this stupid thing?”

“Do you still want to go, or…”

“I’ll go,” Salvia slid the gun/pitchfork back onto her back.

“Once more into the never ending battle,” Miss Fortune chuckled.

The three left the alleyway and into the night.

**\------**

She cracked her neck and stretched.

She had been waiting far too long for this. It had been on her mind for a while, and what had happened with All Blight only cemented it.

The world needed more heroes, even if they weren’t official.

The chaos and attention Enenra, Miss Fortune and the slew of utterly bizarre and questionably sane vigilantes only strengthened her resolve.

She checked again: armor in place, belt tightened, pockets sealed and ready.

She adjusted her cowl again and pulled her grappling hook off her belt.

“Wait ‘till this city gets a load of me!”

She fired it at a nearby building. Once the line pulled tight, she took a leap and swung into the night, cape billowing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it.
> 
> The last chapter was always going to be the three going on their way to continue their activities.
> 
> Timothy Hunter is from the various _Book of Magic_ series where it's a bespectacled British Boy who lost his mother, gets a pet Owl and is learning to be a wizard.....and came out in 1990, seven years _before_ Harry Potter.  
> Of course you also have 2000 AD's Luke Kirby and Discworld which also have similarities, but at this point Bespectacled Boys with owls trying to become Wizards is probably an age old trope.
> 
> This was supposed to be the last part of Midoriya and His Monster!, but depending on feedback and the stinger, I could keep going.
> 
> So with that, over, I hope you liked it, and we'll see what happens from here.
> 
> There's other stories I want to write and more things to explore.


End file.
